Nous rirons du monde toi et moi
by Orogia
Summary: Ils t'on abandonné, Harry. Je t'ai sauvé. Harry, viens avec moi. Nous allons leur montrer. Ils vont ramper devant toi, je t'en fais le serment. N'as-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu ? Eh bien, chers sorciers, vous allez tomber, un par un, lentement, doucement, atrocement, douloureusement. Harry, je te donnerai le monde. Ne regarde que moi...
1. Une si belle rencontre

Nous rirons du monde toi et moi

~ Ordre Premier ° Une si belle rencontre ~

Deux hommes couraient silencieusement dans la forêt luxuriante. Leurs pas ne faisaient aucun bruit, tout comme la faune et la flore alentours. C'est comme si le paysage s'était mis en pause. Aucun son ne filtrait à travers les arbres denses. Les deux ombres se faufilaient agilement et rapidement entre les énormes troncs, ne déviant pas leur regard de l'avant. Ils sentaient à peine la fatigue qui commençait lentement à alourdir leurs membres, ils devaient absolument arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Seulement le messager était arrivé quelques heures avant, ne leur laissant pas le temps de penser à une stratégie tellement la situation était grave. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchit longtemps avant de s'élancer à travers la fenêtre pour rejoindre l'autre ville. Leur vitesse ne ralentissait pas depuis leur départ, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'arrêter, pas avant d'avoir régler la situation. L'homme plus petit et un peu plus frêle que l'autre se stoppa brutalement en pleine course avant de se faire percuter par un énorme loup gris. L'autre sortit une énorme épée de sa cape et dégaina pour aider son compagnon mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main levée à son encontre, il pilla net. La capuche du plus petit glissa quand il tenta de se relever, dévoilant des cheveux noirs aux reflets violet sombre ondulant légèrement jusqu'à son cou. Ses yeux oscillant entre le gris et le bleu se plissèrent dangereusement lorsque son regard s'accrocha à celui du loup. L'animal jappa et tenta de reculer mais l'homme le tua d'un large mouvement en balançant une dague si rapidement qu'un œil humain ne pourrait déceler. Le brun ne lui jeta pas un regard et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin lorsqu'une source de Magie brute et puissante se rapprochait inévitablement. L'homme encore caché par sa capuche se posta devant le brun pour le protéger de son corps en cas de danger.

-Seigneur Melte ? Fit-il.

-Occupe-toi de ça, ordonna l'autre.

Puis il fit demi tour et couru vers leur destination première, sans autre parole prononcée envers son compagnon. Ce dernier hocha la tête même si son seigneur était déjà parti. Il se mit en garde, pliant légèrement ses genoux et courbant le dos, son épée tenue à deux mains, pointe vers le sol placée à sa gauche. La Source se répandit dans une zone assez restrictive autour de l'homme, qui se tendit mais il ne vit rien arriver jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement se fasse percevoir à proximité du cadavre de l'animal. Le guerrier pivota pour faire face à un gamin d'environ 6 ou 7 ans agenouillé devant le canidé. Il le détailla pour peut être y déceler un ennemi. Ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à une imposante crinière noire de jais lui tombant au bas des reins qu'à autre chose. Ses yeux vert terne fixaient intensément le loup, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Qu'il trouva en la présence de l'arme coupable, il l'enleva sans douceur et le balança sur l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Voyant l'objet arriver à pleine vitesse, il se baissa, ne lâchant toujours pas sa propre arme. Le môme tourna son visage carré mais assez fin vers lui, il montrait une neutralité assez déconcertante mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de le scruter.

-Où est celui qui a tué Hophyr ? Demanda sa voix plus grave que celle qu'il devrait avoir.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Répondit prudemment l'homme.

Le silence prit place alors que les deux adversaires se jaugeaient sans retenue.

-Tu ne l'as pas tué. Remarque-t-il.

Il se leva.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je veux. Où est l'autre ?

Il s'avança félinement mais prudemment vers le plus âgé, ne lâchant pas les yeux chocolat qui scintillaient sous la capuche. Sa démarche ne montrait aucune hostilité mais l'homme, en bon guerrier aguerri resta tout de même sur sa garde. Son expérience prouvait que même un enfant pouvait être un ennemi mortel, quel que soit son âge. C'est pour cela qu'il pouvait en tuer de sang froid, les considérants comme un adversaire. Celui-ci renifla l'air et regarda vers le l'ouest.

-Par là-bas ? Feula l'enfant-loup.

L'homme se mit sur sa trajectoire, réceptionnant l'autre alors qu'il s'élançait à la poursuite de son seigneur. Le duel ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais c'était plus que suffisant pour l'enfant de blesser l'adulte à l'œil droit superficiellement mais qui pourrait s'avérer plus grave si il n'était pas soigné dans les heures qui suivent. L'homme encapuchonné assomma durement le gamin avec le plat de son épée, mais pas assez pour une quelconque blessure qui endommagerait sa tête. Il souffla bruyamment et rengaina son épée sur son dos puis ouvrit sa gourde pour nettoyer le sang qui maculait son visage, sans pour autant que ça désinfecte son œil. Il y mit un bout de tissu arraché de sa tunique de fortune et banda sa blessure avant de jeter un coup d'œil au mioche responsable de son état. Il était clair que le garçon avait un grand potentiel pour devenir un merveilleux guerrier mais il était aussi limpide qu'il avait été élevé dans la nature, surement par cet « Hophyr ». Mais comment savait-il que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué était un mystère de même que la manière dont il avait apprit à parler aussi bien malgré son éducation … Il soupira de désappointement et se maudit pour sa stupéfaction qui lui avait peut être coûté un œil. Mais le petit l'avait tellement perturbé quand il avait vu la même lueur que dans les yeux de son seigneur qu'il avait été paralysé. Son maître devait sûrement l'avoir distancé, c'était lui le plus rapide et le moins lourd après tout. L'autre n'était pas assez fou pour essayer de grignoter le gouffre que cette attaque surprise avait enclenchée, puis il allait bientôt faire nuit. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir la première étoile de la soirée. Il enleva sa cape et recouvrit l'enfant non sans l'avoir attaché avec une corde magique. A la lumière de la lune, on pouvait contempler son visage anguleux où une barbe de quelques jours avait sa place. Son nez étaient aquilin et légèrement froncé, du à sa concentration. Ses cheveux bruns clair avec quelques mèches blondes lisses descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates en une fine queue de cheval. Sa carrure plutôt musclée épousait parfaitement ses 1m93 mais jurait avec la taille du Seigneur Melte qui atteignait à peine les 1m69 et sa silhouette plus menue. Il contempla le feu qui crépitait quand il se laissa somnoler, ses sens éternellement aux aguets. Il se réveilla vers l'aube, ne s'attardant pas un instant, il se leva, fit sommairement sa toilette et agrippa le gosse et le mit sur son épaule pour le transporter et se mit à courir dans la même direction qu'hier pour rejoindre la ville. Il prit plus de temps que prévu puisqu'il arriva vers 14h devant le pied d'une chaîne de montagne. Il regarda à droite et à gauche et vérifia qu'il n'était pas suivit mais ne ressentis aucune présence dans un périmètre de 2km. L'homme raffermit sa prise sur sa charge et marcha droit dans la pierre et se retrouva sur un balcon surplombant la ville souterraine aussi appelée Urthadma. Il sauta les quelques mètres le séparant du sol et marcha tranquillement dans les rues. La disposition faisait que les habitations tenaient sur le sol en pente assez raide et irrégulière vers le centre où siégeait fièrement un palais immense. Le bâtiment en soi était de briques rouges, les tuiles noires et le reste, les portes et les fenêtres en somme d'un gris foncé à la limite du noir. Le tout était assez lugubre et contrastait avec la clarté de la ville. Des fontaines étaient disséminées un peu partout sur les places, représentant toutes des jeunes hommes entre 10 et 25 ans. Signification vénérée par toute leur race et leur population mais quel malédiction s'ajoutait sur cette notoriété ! Il baissa son regard, ses yeux se mirent à le brûler mais il refoula ses larmes traîtresses. Il saluait toutes les personnes sur son chemin, gardant un sourire aimable plaqué constamment sur son visage. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le palais, l'air se fit plus lourd et on y respirait difficilement à cause de l'air saturé de pouvoir. Heureusement, seules quelques individus pouvaient y entrer, autant dire qu'une personne « normale » se serait déjà évanouie mais pas lui, il s'y était habitué depuis toutes ces années auprès de son seigneur. Bien que ses débuts soient flous dans sa mémoire, il savait que Melte avait toujours eut une dominance sur lui. Même physiquement contrairement à ce que renvoyait sa carrure. Arrivé à une immense porte ornée d'écritures et de runes en ors, il toqua doucement. Il attendit patiemment qu'on daigne l'autoriser à entrer.

-Ezerios, entre. Répondit une voix étouffée une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Le guerrier entra et fit face à un trône au fond de la salle, où personne ne siégeait. Il était totalement noir à part quelques gravures argentées, d'assez haute stature mais qui criait la richesse et la domination. Son seigneur regardait par les portes-fenêtres l'extérieur qui donnait sur la cour où une agitation dérangeante faisait vivre la populace. Melte grimaça à cette vue. Il n'avait jamais supporté être entouré de personnes et encore moins d'admirateurs ou de personnes extraverties et bruyantes. Il se retourna et vit de suite le gosse saucissonné et positionné comme un banal sac à patate sur l'épaule de son compagnon de route, serviteur et ami. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment à un si jeune âge on pouvait avoir autant de puissance. Seul quelqu'un comme lui, comme ceux de sa race aurait pu mais il était sûr et certain que le petit n'en faisait pas partit. Qu'était-il en ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas, Maître. Mais j'ai supposé que vous auriez voulu que je vous le ramène.

Le brun sursauta à la réponse, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Mais ça lui arrivait souvent ses temps-ci d'avoir des moments d'absence. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux chocolats et il entra dans son esprit pour voir ce qui s'était passé. C'était un moyen sûr d'avoir la vérité. Il avait confiance en Ezerios, évidemment mais il préférait ça qu'à des mots. Choses inutiles et trompeuses. Si on savait les manipuler correctement, ils devenaient l'arme la plus destructive et la plus puissante au monde. Même la Magie ne peut rien faire contre eux. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser. Il ne les utilisait que peu souvent tellement cela le terrorisait. Sa réflexion se brisa quand son guerrier mit un genou à terre, tenant d'une main sa charge et de l'autre son œil blessé et toujours pas soigné. D'une voix tendue il lui ordonna d'aller à l'infirmerie et qu'il devait le rejoindre une fois les soins terminés.

-Bien, mon Seigneur.

Quand il se fut retiré, Melte défit les liens sur le jeune toujours inconscient et le réveilla en lui administrant un liquide dans la gorge. L'enfant toussa mais finit par l'avaler entièrement. Il parut désorienté mais il se reprit quand il eut finit d'analyser les sorties en cas de fuite. L'autre brun le laissa faire, amusé par son attitude et par son instinct de survie. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'élança sur lui, une main l'attrapant au niveau du cou. La vitesse de son élan le fit basculer à travers la fenêtre. Ils tombèrent du dernier étage du palais, le bruit de la vitre brisée fit lever toutes les têtes et les cris d'horreur fusèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent leur Seigneur. Ce dernier resta calme mais essayait de desserrer l'emprise ferme du mioche mais avec sa force quasi inexistante, il n'y arriva pas, étouffant lentement mais sûrement. L'enfant-loup le regardait pensivement, comme si tenter de tuer quelqu'un était aussi ordinaire que de respirer. Mais finalement il parla.

\- Quel genre de chose es-tu ? Tu n'es ni un humain, ni un vampire, ni un démon, ni un loup garou, ni un veela, ni un elfe. Qu'es-tu ? Je ne connais pas ta race.

Il pencha sa tête d'un côté, semblant réfléchir.

-Tu es trop calme pour une personne qui tombe d'une vingtaine d'étages. Même une personne dans la fleur de l'âge serait angoissée.

-Oye, oye. Tu me donnes quel âge là ? Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, sale môme ! Je n'ai que 23 ans ! Répondit l'adulte qui put parler quand le plus jeune desserra enfin sa prise.

-Et moi je n'ai que 6 lunes. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Je répète, qu'es-tu ?

Melte émit un rire rauque à travers sa gorge serrée.

-Je te le révèlerais si tu me lâche et que tu me réponds bien gentiment.

L'enfant fronça ses fins sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Tu es bien orgueilleux dans cette situation, vieil homme.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du seigneur à l'entente du surnom. Il souri moqueusement à celui qui avait osé l'insulter et qui tente de le tuer tout en lui faisant la conversation.

-Peut être mais je respecte une maxime de mon adage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda curieusement le tueur suicidaire.

-Un rendu pour un rendu, rien ne se donne gratuitement. Tu me tues et tu me pose des questions embarrassantes, tandis que moi, ça ne m'arrange guère. Ce n'est pas équivalent, tu ne trouves pas ? Répondit le plus âgé.

L'autre brun fit une moue pensive mais ne retira pas sa main puis hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Je ne vous tue pas en l'attente de vos réponses.

Et comme une fleur, il le lâcha puis fit l'étoile, en attendant de s'écraser au sol. Mais même si Melte voulait voir comment il allait s'en sortir, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se blesser et encore moins de perdre cet énergumène suicidaire et complètement à côté de la plaque, enfin … de son point de vue. Il attrapa violemment le mince poignet du gamin et l'attira dans ses bras, quand il eut finit de bien le placer, il se redressa dans les airs, de manière à atterrir sur ses pieds lors de la manœuvre. Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol, formant un gros cratère et faisant hurler les plus proches personnes, avant de fléchir les genoux et de se propulser vers la fenêtre d'où ils étaient tombés. Mais comme le plus petit bougea, sa direction se décala vers la droite … en plein dans le mur. Il maudit sa charge de tout les noms ainsi que tout les dieux existant ou pas. Il tenta de se diriger un peu plus sur la droite et BINGO ! Il retraversa une fenêtre, s'écorchant encore plus au passage mais réussit à ne pas trop abîmer l'enfant qui le repoussa tellement violemment qu'il faillit le faire retomber dans le vide s'il n'avait pas eut le réflexe de se retenir aux murs. Qui évidemment était maculé de morceaux de verres, blessant outrageusement ses délicates mains. Oh Divine Yuhbu, qu'il allait écorcher vif ce foutu gosse ! Au moins il a la décence de rougir quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait sa quatrième tentative de meurtre envers sa personne (étranglement, chute du 20e étage et collision du mur à grande vitesse) bien qu'involontaire.

-J'J'ai pas fais exprès … S'amenda l'infernal gaffeur.

Une deuxième veine pulsait sur sa tempe. Il ne s'excusait même pas ?!

-Espèce d'impo-, commença Melte lorsque la porte sorti de ses gongs par un coup fracassant celle-ci en plusieurs bouts au passage et fissurant les murs.

-Melte !

Ezerios apparut dans le nuage de poussière qu'avait déclenché son entrée. Il était torse nu et portait un autre bandage sur son œil, propre mis à part le sang qui commençait à souiller la couleur blanche vers sa blessure. Le seigneur rougit furieusement et détourna le regard mais bien vite la colère reprit le dessus. Et il hurla en laissant des voûtes de son pouvoir sortir.

-Mais vous n'avez pas bien finit de détruire ma belle résidence secondaire ?! Vous vous croyez où, hein ?! Où est donc passée la politesse, mmh ? Est-ce qu'un invité doit tenter de tuer son si gentil et compréhensif hôte ? Est-ce qu'un serviteur doit rentrer dans la pièce de son vénérer maître sans autorisation en cassant la porte et les murs qui au passage ne vous ont rien fait ?! NON ! Alors que Yuhbu vous préserve de votre punition imminente ! … Non, enfaîte qu'elle ne fasse rien, je vais vous apprendre à ME mettre en colère et à casser mon SI magnifique manoir !

Et voilà … L'expédition punitive de Melte qui consiste à se narciciser tout en les accablant. Mais Ezerios bien qu'amuser par cette capacité totalement loufoque de son ami, blêmit quand il entendit qu'il allait les punir. En général il ne punissait que rarement et de même ne se mettait presque jamais en colère mais il y a des mots tabou que le Maître se révulse à entendre ou même sous-entendre. Son âge. L'impolitesse. Le Pouvoir des Mots. Sauf que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait punit … Il frémit d'horreur rien que d'y repenser.

-Bien, je vois que j'ai toute votre attention ! Donc voici ma sentence.

Il les jaugea du regard avant d'afficher un sourire sadique qui les fit tout deux reculé de peur.

-Mon loyal Ezerios … Commença-t-il d'une voix suave. Je vais t'enfermer dans une salle, attaché tel que tu ne puisses bouger que ta tête avec pour compagnie … des dizaines de chatons !

Le fautif le regarda, frappé de terreur pure. Il détestait être dans l'incapacité de bouger mais il détestait plus que tous les chats et vouait une incommensurable histoire d'épouvante avec eux. Il tremblait de part en part mais se ressaisit pour entendre la punition du gamin loup.

-Quand à toi, petite crapule, tu assisteras à des cours de maintient et tout ce qui fera de toi une personne civilisée et polie. Bien entendu, interdiction de sortir de votre geôle … oups, de votre salle !

Ezerios plaignit presque son compagnon de tortu-, de punition quand il le vit se tendre à l'extrême en ayant des sueurs froides. Presque … Après tout il n'oubliait pas que c'était à cause de lui que Melte était d'une humeur aussi massacrante.

-M-Melte ? Essaya-t-il anxieusement.

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard.

-Quoi !

-Combien de temps dureront … La … punition ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir mais ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une manière de les faire encore plus angoissé.

-Je ne sais pas … Le temps que je me lasse, j'imagine. Pour le petit, le temps qu'il apprenne tout.

Il se tourna vers le semi-loup en semblant perplexe.

-Dis-moi, petit, quel est ton nom ?

-Et vous ? Répliqua-t-il spontanément.

-Crapule. Murmura amoureusement l'autre.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine du petit monstre.

-Crapule ? Quel nom original ! Donc, Crapule, quel est le programme ? Finit-il narquoisement.

…

…

Mais quel idiot ! Lui qui trouvait déjà la punition douloureuse, il en remettait encore ! Il était maso ou quoi ? Il déglutit quand il vit son maître se lécher la lèvre.

-Bon … Puisque ça n'a pas l'air de te faire peur, ajoutons ton nouveau régime alimentaire qui consistera à … manger que des légumes durant … Mmh … disons 3 mois pour commencer.

Quand il remarqua la pâleur de l'enfant, il sourit et continua.

-Si je suppose bien, et c'est le cas, tu as été élevé par ce Hophyr, un loup. Donc tu as dû te sustenter de viande, non ?

Ses yeux dilatés par la terreur en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, et même Ezerios y avait songé les premières années et il le pensait encore de temps en temps : Melte était fou.

-Bien, je déteste me répété mais je vais le faire uniquement pour toi, mon petit ange, fit-il dégoulinant de sarcasme. Ton nom ?

Cette fois, la menace dans sa voix était à peine voilée. Il devenait sérieux.

-H-Harry …

Le pauvre tremblait de la tête aux pieds mais il avait eut l'intelligence de répondre. Car pire était la version sérieuse de son ami. Celui-ci dégagea les mèches sales de son front.

-Je m'en doutais … Harry Potter, hein ?


	2. Sheryel Reyne

Nous rirons du monde toi et moi

~ Ordre Second ° Sheryel Reyne, impératrice de Ghaûr-Arthen ou comment pervertir un innocent seigneur ~

Le grimoire se fracassa sur le crâne du garçon somnolant.

-Combien de temps comptes-tu rester sur cette leçon ? S'énerva son précepteur.

L'enfant ne répondit pas et montra ses dents mais l'adulte n'y fit pas plus attention, habitué aux manies de son protégé.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas que toi dans cette affaire, sale mioche !

-C'est que j'aime te voir en colère, mon amour, répliqua le petit d'une voix se voulant sensuelle.

-… J-Je ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je me dévoue corps et âme à mon maître !

-Comment oses-tu copuler avec un autre que moi ! Traître ! Mon cœur se brise pour ne plus guérir ! Pour laver cet odieux affront à ma personne et redorer mon honneur bafoué, je n'ai de choix que d'éradiquer celui qui a osé me dérober ton cœur ! Melte, sois sûr que se ne seras pas un ménage à 3 !

Et se qui devait arriver, arriva. Ezerios après avoir atteint le summum de la couleur rouge tomate, tomba lamentablement dans les pommes. Harry soupira mais un demi-sourire apparut sur son visage neutre. Son tuteur était peut être un excellent guerrier, enseignant, ambassadeur et plus vierge depuis longtemps, il tombait toujours quand on faisait une allusion sexuelle devant lui. L'enfant, que dis-je, le manipulateur enjamba le corps et sortit de la salle de torture, dixit celui-ci pour rejoindre sa Tanière. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille quelques heures. La chambre était spacieuse mais soft, les murs peints en bleu nuit et la moquette grise foncée. Aucune décoration à part les meubles. Un lit double à baldaquin en fer forgé, aux draps noirs qu'il n'avait jamais défaits, une armoire titanesque à moitié vide, un grand canapé d'angle noir en face d'une cheminée éteinte et une salle adjacente servant de salle de bain. Une magnifique baie vitrée coulissante finissait au fond de la Tanière. Harry se dirigea vers un amoncellement de draps rêche qui jurait avec l'ameublement luxurieux, lui servant de couche. Il n'était pas encore totalement prêt à renoncer à ses habitudes qu'il avait prises tout au long de ses années. Le brun s'y endormit, heureux d'avoir (encore) échapper à ses barbants cours de bonnes manières.

(…)

Melte n'était pas quelqu'un de compréhensible pour les autres. Il possédait une logique très altérée de la norme mais il en usait terriblement bien pour satisfaire ses désirs. A l'avis de ses sujets, il était une personne gentille, lunatique et toujours à côté de la plaque mais terriblement attachante malgré son foutu caractère. Le seigneur donnait (refilait) à ses conseillers (remplaçants) le gouvernement de ses fiefs, de l'écoute des doléances et la justice, leur abandonnant quasiment tout les pouvoirs. Il était toujours à prendre avec des pinces pour ne pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur mais il savait très bien se montrer tel le dirigeant qu'il était. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui encore, ses serviteurs ne s'étonnaient guère de ses passages aléatoires dans les couloirs. Melte se dirigeait vers la classe du « petit monstre » comme il aimait l'appeler mais il n'y vit que son (inutile ?) loyal Ezerios évanouit sur le sol. Ne s'en préoccupant pas –il en avait l'habitude- il regarda la page du grimoire qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment.

-Page 13, Les différentes manières de s'adresser à un Seigneur – partie dernière !? Lut-il.

Mais c'était quoi cette blague ? La page 13 ? Divine Yuhbu, cela faisait plus de 2 mois qu'il avait ordonné à Ezerios d'être son tuteur ! Il jeta le lourd grimoire de 3426 pages sur la tête de l'incapable et se rua –avec élégance- vers la chambre d'Harry. Sa colère ne retomba pas quand il entra sans frapper, ni quand il le vit dormir profondément, ni quand il le réveilla avec un seau d'eau glacial dans la figure, ni quand il hurla au meurtre, ni quand il lui lança un regard noir.

-Harry ! Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'avances pas dans tes études ?

Il lui sourit narquoisement avant de lui répondre.

-Tu ne te soucis même pas de ton suivant ?

Melte haussa les épaules.

-Je connais sa faiblesse, tu as du lui balancer dans la gueule, mais je m'en fous pour l'instant, je veux savoir pourquoi vous n'avancez pas ?!

-Oooh, que de vulgarité de la part d'un si grand chef !

-Eh bien … Même les plus grands ont des moments comme ça !

-Tu penses que t'es dans cette catégorie ? Fit-il, sceptiquement.

-Bien sûr, je suis le meilleur.

-Tu m'en diras temps !

-Je suis en train de te le dire !

-Oui oui !

-Tu me gonfle ! Siffla l'adulte.

-Mais non, tu te gonfles déjà toi-même avec ton égo !

-Tais-toi, j'ai de bonnes raison de flatter quelque chose qu-

-Que tu n'as pas ! Coupa la plus jeune

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Aaaaargh !

-Oh, un nouveau vocabulaire. Etonnant, venant de toi.

-Hum hum ! Fit une autre voix.

-QUOI ! Hurlèrent les deux autres, tout en se regardant en chien de faïence.

Le nouveau venu trembla légèrement mais continua courageusement.

-Lady Sheryel est arrivée.

Melte redevint sérieux à l'entente du nom, les choses allaient enfin commencer à bouger ! Mais il fallait que tous soient présent … Seulement, 2 des 7 invités ont accepté de venir, une partie faisant la sourde oreille sans avoir une compensation et l'autre ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les sorciers. Que faire ? S'il les obligeait à venir, il perdrait ses faveurs or c'était impensable pour l'instant mais s'ils ne venaient pas, il perdrait un appui capitale pour la suite. Il continua de réfléchir à toute vitesse tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de réception, là où devait attendre les invités de marque mais il fut interrompu par la voix d'Harry qu'il avait quelque peu oublié.

-Melte … qui est Sheryel ?

Le plus âgé s'arrêta et se mit à hauteur du garçon de 6 ans, pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, de sorte qu'il voit qu'il était sérieux et que le moment de s'amuser était terminé.

-Ecoute-moi bien, petit monstre, Sheryel est une femme très susceptible et il n'est jamais bon de la contrarier. C'est une personne dont j'ai énormément besoin et qui n'hésitera pas à le faire savoir, ni même à t'utiliser contre moi. Je veux que tu te comportes de manière polie mais en faisant en sorte de lui montrer que tu ne peux pas être utilisé, juste comme te l'a apprit Ezerios, d'accord ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il remarqua cependant la tension qui habitait son hôte, et ses yeux brillant d'appréhension. Il soupira mais hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

-Bien. Si elle te parle, fais-lui sentir que tu te sens autant important qu'elle, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Quoique je te fasse confiance pour cela ! Si Sheryel déteste quelque chose par-dessus tout, c'est bien les faibles.

Le maître lui tapota gentiment les épaules puis continua sa route sans plus faire attention au plus petit. Il espérait que la présence du garçon n'allait pas entacher les négociations qui s'avéreraient plus que corsées. Bien qu'il soit sûr que sa se terminerait soit dans un bain de sang, soit dans son lit. La dernière fois que Sheryel avait mis ne serait-ce qu'un ongle dans sa demeure, il avait finit attaché, bâillonné et terrorisé par cette femme. Il retint un frisson quand il repensa à la promesse qu'il avait du lui faire pour qu'elle parte pour 3 petits mois loin de lui. Oh, quelles merveilleuses journées cela avait été ! Devant la porte il hésita à ouvrir, à faire demi-tour et à fuir en douce en transplanant très loin d'ici mais se ravisa en sentant Harry le scruter derrière lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas paraître lâche devant un gamin, non, particulièrement CE gamin. Melte poussa un soupir de désespoir et consentit enfin à ouvrir la grande porte. Son regard tomba directement sur une grande silhouette d'au moins 1m77 aux courts cheveux de feu qui encadraient des yeux framboise sombre. Un diadème argent encerclait délicatement son front, frôlant ses longues oreilles effilées. La créature portait une tenue indécente qui consistait à une simple mais précieuse robe noire courte, dénudant ses longues jambes qui se terminaient avec des belles bottines noires, elles aussi. Elle déroula sa haute stature de la chaise pour s'approcher d'une démarche féline et sensuelle vers Melte qui la regardait froidement.

~ Maître Melte ~chantonna Sheryel.

-Lady Sheryel, salua le brun.

~Allons, mon cher, appelez-moi Shery. Comme vous le faisiez si souvent. ~

-Lady Sheryel, s'interposa Harry. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez, le seigneur Melte n'a fait que me décrire votre beauté.

La femme quitta son air d'extase pour jauger le gamin qui avait osé intervenir dans sa conversation. Elle le regarda comme si ce n'était qu'un insecte sous ses talons et n'y fit plus vraiment attention, ne le rendant pas digne d'elle.

~Melte ! Et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions la dernière fois ? ~

-Je vous prie de me pardonner Lady, mais même si l'idée est alléchante, ce n'est pas la raison de votre présence en mon domaine.

Bien qu'il ait fait attention à ne rien laisser paraître, il trouvait que son ton en disais trop sur ce qu'il en pensait. Il vit que Sheryel l'avait elle aussi remarqué. Merde. Tant pis pour les conventions, c'était trop important pour qu'il y fasse attention pour le moment. Elle sourit narquoisement.

-Vraiment ?

Melte sut à cet instant que l'échange commençait très mal, elle s'était lassée et ne lui laisserait plus aucune chance. Elle le mettrait au pied du mur, quitte à tout détruire sur son passage.

-Très bien. Je t'accorde quelques instants, fais vite. Mais ! Si je trouve que tu ne t'en es pas bien tiré, je veux une compensation. Comme tu le dis si souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Un rendu pour un rendu.

Elle ricana. Elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle désirait depuis qu'elle avait mis les yeux sur l'homme non humain. Des années qu'elle attendait ! C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'elle avait bondit de joie quand la lettre lui était parvenue, ce jour-là, elle avait su qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle désirait, quitte à utiliser la règle de Melte. Sheryel savait trop bien ce qu'il lui voulait mais c'était beaucoup plus drôle de jouer avec lui, et cela l'autre l'avait bien comprit. Elle était le chasseur et lui sa proie.

-… Cela va de soi. Allons nous assoir, la discussion risque d'être longue.

Harry et Melte crûrent entendre un « elle risque surtout de finir dans ta chambre » auquel ils ne firent pas attention. Ils avaient devant eux le spécimen le plus pervers et nymphomane d'Angleterre. Il hallucina lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds sur la table et que l'homme ne lui jeta pas des remontrances dans la figure alors que lui lorsqu'il faisait une toute petite chose de travers, il lui hurlait dessus pendant des heures. Bon, d'accord, faire s'évanouir de peur les servantes méritait peut être une punition mais il n'avait carrément plus d'oreille quand la session de cris se terminait ! Quelle injustice ! Il se promit de faire de la vie de Melte un enfer comparé au paradis de ces derniers mois s'il n'avait pas une excellente raison. En attendant il bouderait tout en écoutant pour glaner des détails croustillant que lui servirait plus tard.

-Le moment est venu d-, commença le seigneur avant de se faire vulgairement couper.

-S'envoyer en l'air !

-De préparer la venue de-

-Des orgies !

-Des autres clans, réessaya Melte.

-Si j'avais su avant que tu étais adepte des parties à plusieurs … rêva la nymphomane.

-Par Yuhbu ! Soupira l'homme.

-Héhéhé, on y va maintenant ? Pleurnicha la femme.

-**Ecoutes-moi. Je ne supporterai pas de me faire couper une fois de plus, est-ce clair, Sheryel ?**

Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là mais là il était à sa limite. Tant pis s'il devait l'y obliger, elle devait être d'accord et l'aider, peu importe ce qu'il devrait lui céder.

-Le Pouvoir, hein ? T'aurais-je énervé, mon cher ? Ria la rousse.

Elle se leva, contourna la table, s'assit à califourchon sur Melte et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Je sais ce que tu veux, Melte. Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser.

Il allait répondre quand elle lui mordit violemment l'oreille jusqu'au sang. Son visage était mortellement sérieux et on pouvait y lire un grand sadisme, qui s'accentua avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Elle poursuivit sensuellement.

-Je sais ce que tu veux, tu sais ce que je veux, faisons un marché.

-Lequel ?

-Tu accèdes à mon souhait que tu me refusais depuis tant de temps et je t'aide à rassembler les clans, prêt à combattre dans 2 mois jour pour jour, ici même.

-Ton souhait ?

-Ne joues pas à l'imbécile, Melte. Tu sais très bien que ça nous servira à tous les deux, quoique tu en dises. Et Ezerios ne peut pas t'y aider, non ? Je suis la plus puissante, je suis comme toi et surtout je peux contenir beaucoup de puissance. Je suis parfaite.

Le garçon brun trouvait de plus en plus de ressemblance entre ses deux concentrés de sadisme, de manipulation et de narcicissme. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce que la femme voulait, ni ce qu'était ces clans. Bien que son cerveau marche à toute allure, il savait que si on ne lui expliquait pas toute l'histoire, il ne pourrait jamais entièrement comprendre.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu ne refuseras pas.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Certaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que …

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne **peux** pas refuser.

-Oh ? Voyez-vous ça !

-Oui, susurra-t-elle. Je t'ai eu, complètement.

Harry toute à sa réflexion, ne vit pas la pelle monumentale qu'elle roula à Melte.

-J'accepte. Parvint-il à répondre après le baiser.

Elle se retira des jambes du maître, lissa sa robe et lui donna son plus beau sourire. Le brun savait que c'était le désir le plus cher de Sheryel qu'il lui avait accordé, il ne put donc retenir un petit rictus d'apparaître.

-Bien ! Je n'aurais pu être plus heureuse !

-Je sais.

Son sourire se fana quelque peu.

-Ne reviens pas sur ta décision.

-Je jure sur ma magie que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision et d'offrir ce que j'ai promis de t'offrir.

Un mince ruban violet sombre se matérialisa autour de lui pour lui transpercer le cœur. Une fois le serment accomplit, Sheryel sautilla de joie. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait ! Maintenant, qu'importe ce qui allait ce passé, elle s'en foutait royalement ! Oh que c'était extra ! Elle avait atteint le sommet de la béatitude que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle se retourna et grimaça.

-Oh, c'est toi.

-Que fais-tu là, Reyne ?

-As-tu oublié ? Je suis Sheryel Reyne, l'impératrice du royaume Ghaûr-Arthen ! Et de ce fait, un membre important de chef de clan ! J'ai tous les droits de venir ici !

-Espèce de sal-

-Suffit ! Siffla Melte. Shery, ne le provoque pas, je ne veux pas de nouveau un bain de sang. Toi Ezerios, n'insulte pas mes invités.

-Bien, Seigneur.

Il s'inclina. Elle ria puis attrapa le bras du brun pour l'entraîner vers la porte.

-Aller, Mel' ! On a des choses à finir, tous les deux !

Ils sortirent en coup de vent sans refermer derrière eux, Harry et Ezerios purent entendre à loisir les gloussements de la rousse tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Le dernier serra les poings de colère. Qu'il pouvait la détester ! Cette chose aux longues oreilles vulgaire et nymphomane !

-Tu commences à grogner, Ezerios, lui fit remarquer innocemment le plus jeune.

-Je vais t'étriper. Pour ce matin et pour toutes les autres fois !

-Ow j'ai peur ! Sauvez-moi !

Harry se moqua de lui et partit en courant et en hurlant à tout va que le serviteur du maître avait péter une durite et qu'il allait le tuer. Mais après plusieurs heures de course poursuite, il décida d'aller dormir dehors, histoire que la longue perche le cherche toute la nuit. Dans une autre aile du palais, derrière une immense porte, des cris féroces se faisaient entendre dans tous le couloir.


	3. Ma rédemption, mon salut

Nous rirons du monde toi et moi

**RAR** :

: merci de ton review, ça me fait plaisir ^^ !

**kimykymi** : deuxième review ! Merci beaucoup pour avoir prit le temps d'en mettre un !

J'espère pouvoir vous satisfaire aussi par la suite !

~ Ordre Troisième ° Ma rédemption, mon salut.~

S'il y avait une vie après la mort, la mort elle-même ne ferait pas si peur car ce ne serait qu'un autre chemin à découvrir. Mais s'il y en avait vraiment une, je ne voudrais pas la traverser tout seul alors je prierais chaque divinité si je pouvais avoir ne serait-ce que ce vœu exaucé.

(…)

Harry esquiva une énième attaque de son adversaire. Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'arrêter sous peine de devoir recommencer une autre cession d'entraînement infernal. Il fit une roulade sous les jambes de son opposant et se retourna vivement pour faucher ses jambes. Toujours sur ses gardes, Harry se releva mais pas assez vite puisque l'homme agrippa fermement son bras et l'envoya valdinguer sur le mur d'en face qu'il percuta violemment, faisant craquer ses os. Il retint avec peine un gémissement de douleur et s'affala sur le sol en tenant son bras gauche qui devait être cassé.

-Tu y étais presque cette fois. Fit l'homme.

Le petit brun marmonna contre les entraîneurs tortionnaires mais eut quand même un semblant de sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace.

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, petit.

-Je ne suis pas petit, c'est toi qui es trop grand ! Répliqua l'enfant.

L'adulte partit dans un énorme fou rire qui le plia en deux, laissant l'occasion à la petite terreur d'envoyer un coup de pied bien placé dans son anatomie sensible. Harry se retourna et courut comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui était à peu près le cas vu qu'Ezerios en était un.

-Sale petit monstre ! Je vais t'étrangler jusqu'à se que tu me supplies de t'achever ! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! Attend un peu que je t'attrape !

Et le pauvre continua d'hurler à la mort toute sorte d'injure plus colorées les unes que les autres. Mais Harry, en bon fuyard, était déjà bien loin du châtain. Il courait comme un taré dans les couloirs mais les serviteurs, habitué à son caractère impulsif, ne s'en offusquèrent pas, ils adoraient le petit rejeton qui égayait le palais si morne auparavant. Ils lui donnaient des cachètent et des friandises quand il en réclamait, autant dire qu'il avait mit ses honnêtes personnes dans ses diaboliques poches. Pour l'instant il devait aller voir Traüne, la médicomage qui avait m'honneur de la voir quasiment tout les jours de toutes les semaines de tous les mois. Elle était très gentille mais pouvait être plus sadique que le plus sadique des démons si on osait s'opposer à elle. Harry avait toujours crû que seul le maître du domaine était bipolaire mais apparemment, TOUT ses sujets l'étaient, mais vraiment tous. Une fois il avait joué avec une petite fille dans les jardins du palais, une adorable fillette qui le collait tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et lui hurle qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était vengé en l'étalant devant tout le monde, Melte, Sheryel, Ezerios et Traüne y comprit. Depuis ce jour, il évitait soigneusement toutes les petites filles et parlait avec le plus de précaution possible, de peur de froisser quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas. Sauf Ezerios. Le brun adorait littéralement de le faire mourir vocalement. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas perdu sa voix, vu comment il criait comme un beau diable –oups- et aussi souvent sur lui. Breeeef, il avait une vie tout à fait passionnante. Il entra silencieusement dans l'aile médicale et attendit que l'infirmière se montre. Traüne était pour lui à mi chemin entre une mère, une grande sœur et une confidente, elle était une des personnes à qui il pouvait entièrement faire confiance, elle avait bercé sa jeunesse dans la ville sous-terraine et était un pilier de sa vie.

-Mon petit bébé ! S'exclama une douce voix.

Il tourna sa tête et vit une femme très grande –de son point de vue- aux long cheveux dorés qui cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'aux reins. Des yeux noirs corbeau le scrutaient pour voir où il était blessé. S'il venait ici c'était bien parce qu'il était blessé et rien d'autre, la femme aussi le savait et s'attelait déjà à le soigner du mieux que possible.

-C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Tu es tombé sur une diablesse ? Ou est-ce que tu es tombé sur une salle démoniaque ? A moins que ce ne soit Lady Sheryel que tu ais énervé ? Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore tombé à travers une fenêtre ?

-C'est pas de ma faute si les petites filles que j'approche essaie de se servir de moi comme poupée vivante, elles ont une aura démoniaque je te dis ! Et encore moins si les salles de ce maudit palais regorgent de créatures bizarres et super agressives ! Pis Sheryel, elle a quelque chose contre moi, j'en suis sûr ! Depuis que je l'ai rencontré la première fois, et à chaque fois que je la vois, elle se met à faire _ce_ sourire ! Ensuite je sais pas comment mais la malchance me poursuit une journée durant !

-Hahaha ! Je me souviens que la dernière fois que tu l'as croisée, tu tombais dans les escaliers, tu t'étais même fais arroser par le jardinier qui te prenait pour ses nains de jardin, les petites diablesses t'avaient aussi attrapé, tu as dû rester habillé, maquillé et coiffé comme une fille pendant des heures, le temps que quelqu'un te remarque parce que tu étais malencontreusement devenu invisible ! Oh, Yuhbu que c'était hilarant ! Rit-elle.

-Et pour les fenêtres, je suppose que Melte n'a toujours pas digéré le jour où je nous ai défenestrés. J'ai peur qu'à cause de moi il est un penchant pour la défenestration ! Quel horreur, maintenant je dois raser les murs en face des fenêtres pour ne pas que lui prenne l'envie de m'éjecter à travers !

Traüne essayait de son mieux de garder un visage impassible mais au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait, elle était prise par des spasmes incontrôlables. Elle était friande de ses moments en compagnie de son presque fils, elle se marrait toujours autant. C'était même devenu son moment préféré de la journée, pas qu'elle aime vraiment qu'il soit blessé mais tant que ce n'était pas trop grave … Et puis elle engueulait toujours celui ou celle qui avait osé le blesser –dans le dos dudit concerné, évidemment- . Heureusement qu'elle lui avait donné un bracelet qui minimisait les blessures et amortissait un minimum ses chutes, elle se félicitait pour y avoir pensé.

-Et donc, qui c'était aujourd'hui ? Reprit-elle.

-Entraînement à mains nues avec Ezerios. Mais je lui ai fais regretter de m'avoir fais embrasser langoureusement le mur !

Traüne haussa un sourcil, pour le questionner pendant qu'elle finissait ses soins.

-Disons qu'il aura mal un certain temps à une partie sensible.

-Oh ! Quel fils indigne tu fais ! Mon petit bébé me donne encore du travail ! Pleurnicha la blonde.

-Bah tu n'as qu'à le laisser avec son … indisposition, non ? Ce serais très mesquin, or tu l'es. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais vraiment quelque chose de ta journée, Traüny !

Elle l'ébouriffa en souriant de toutes ses dents, laissant apercevoir des canines aiguisées. Harry ria comme un damné quand elle se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller. A la fin ils s'effondrèrent à bout de souffle sur le lit où Harry s'était assit un peu plus tôt.

-Traüne ... ?

-Mmh ? Répondit une voix ensommeillée.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Mais vraiment. Ce n'est simplement pas compréhensible ! Un enfant élevé par des loups se retrouvant orphelin –desdits loups- et élevé depuis près de 3 ans dans un gigantesque domaine sous terre en compagnie d'un seigneur ? Ils auraient pu me tuer ou bien me laisser dans la forêt ou bien m'emmener dans un orphelinat ou, ou !

La médicomage le prit dans se bras, elle ne voulait pas voir ce petit garçon qu'elle avait apprit à connaître et à aimer pleurer. Mais c'était indéniable, elle aussi serait déstabilisée dans sa situation, bien qu'elle le soit déjà. Cependant elle ne pouvait lui répondre, car elle aussi aurait bien voulu comprendre les intentions de Melte. Si elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de son petit bébé, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'enlever de cet endroit, même si elle devait désobéir aux ordres, même si elle devait quitter la ville qui l'a vu naître. Elle protégerait Harry envers et contre tous.

-Chuut, ne pleure pas, mon petit bébé. Calme-toi, je suis là. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal. Personne ne te blessera.

Traüne sanglota doucement en berçant l'enfant qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras. Un enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait s'entraîner jusqu'au sang toutes les semaines. Un enfant qui ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi on l'avait enlevé de sa forêt. Un enfant qui pleurait pour tous ces non-dits. Un vampire qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on entraînait un enfant qui n'était pas d'Urthadma et qui n'avait rien demandé. Une femme qui ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Melte lui avait enlevé son seul repère. Une mère qui pleurait pour cet être si fragile.

-Harry, mon bébé, mon tout petit. Ne pleure pas.

Traüne resta longtemps à bercer et à consoler le petit brun qui s'était endormit. Elle était restée amorphe et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Les pleurs du garçon l'avaient traumatisée, c'était si déchirant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un si petit être devait souffrir comme cela. Elle considérait Harry comme son deuxième enfant, il avait réussit à réveillé son instinct maternel qu'elle n'avait pu savourer pour son premier précieux enfant. Des sentiments négatifs lui enserraient le cœur, elle avait l'impression de se perdre en route, la route vers la rédemption auquel elle aspirait depuis qu'elle l'avait connu. Ce petit humain si touchant.

-Traüne ?

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Pour son bébé. Parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là pour lui. Harry était pour elle sa rédemption, il était son salut. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte la pièce noire dans laquelle elle s'était toujours trouvée s'était peu à peu éclairée.

-Traüne … ?

-S'il te plaît, maman, ne me laisse pas …. Sanglota une petite voix.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, mon petit bébé. Je resterai avec toi, autant que tu me voudras à tes côtés.

Elle était intérieurement contente et dévastée qu'Harry la considère comme sa mère. Elle ne pensait plus entendre ses mots après la lourde perte qu'elle avait subie mais cela lui mettait du baume au cœur.

-N'aie plus peur. Je suis là.

Son fils de cœur se rendormit sous la berceuse qu'elle chantait à son aîné quand il se réveillait la nuit suite à des douleurs insupportable.

_~Doucement, doucement, mon petit garçon s'endors~_

_~Dans les bras si accueillant, de la dame Aurore~_

_~Elle chanta pour son petit, qu'elle nomma Précieux~_

_~La dame le câlina dans la langue de ses aïeux~_

_~De cet Etre si aimé, tellement désiré~_

_~Nul n'atteindra sa pure royauté~_

_~Son sourire innocent si semblable au soleil~_

_~….~_

(…)

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla non pas dans un des lits de l'infirmerie mais dans sa Tanière, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir rejoins. Ses souvenirs étaient embrumés et il ne se rappelait que vaguement une voix lui chanter une douce berceuse et après … Il ne savait plus ce qu'il c'était passé. Le petit brun resta un long moment à essayer de se souvenir de la chanson mais immanquablement elle s'arrêtait avant la fin et cela le frustrait. Jamais on ne lui avait en avait chanté une et il voulait se souvenir de la première, qu'il avait reçue la veille mais cela restait un trou noir pour lui. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, pourquoi lorsqu'il avait un moment de bonheur, elle devait s'échapper aussi abruptement ? Harry consentit enfin à se lever et à se doucher aux alentours de 12h quand il sentit son estomac gronder de protestation. Il mit juste une tunique blanche et un pantalon vert bouteille ainsi que ses bottes de combats noires et se faufila jusqu'aux cuisines. On était samedi, personne ne devrait être dans les couloirs normalement, aucun des serviteurs ne travaillait les week-ends. C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il arriva dans la salle où flottait une délicieuse odeur de pain sortit du four, il saliva d'avance pour le bon repas qu'il allait bientôt engloutir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu chiper un petit bout une main rondouillarde lui saisit le poignet.

-Harry ! Voyons, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas voler la nourriture ! Demande à un adulte avant de la prendre ! Réprimanda Banka, la cuisinière.

-Mais Ban ! J'ai si faim que je ne peux pas attendre de voir si quelqu'un est là !

La vielle femme soupira.

-Je sais. Mais de toute façon, aujourd'hui le seigneur veut que tu te joignes à la table, dans la salle de réception.

-Heiiiin ? J'ai toujours mangé dans les cuisines ! Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ?! Je n'veux pas ! Y'a qu'des coincés du cul là bas !

-Harry Quilona Vanfrey-Potter ! Langage, voyons !

Harry bouda, il avait presque oublié qu'Ezerios en plus d'être son tuteur-entraîneur-précepteur, l'homme l'avait aussi adopté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire … Surtout pour le pire, enfaite. Donc son père –il ne l'appellerait comme ça que sous la torture- lui avait donné un nouveau deuxième prénom et son nom de famille mais Ezerios avait insisté pour qu'il garde le sien. Potter. Ce nom ne lui disais vraiment rien, bien qu'il connaisse l'histoire avec Voldemort –Rhhhooo oui, oui- donc de Vous-Savez-Pas-Qui-Mais-Faites-Tout-Comme. On lui avait raconté ce que tout le monde magique disait sur son compte. Non mais ! Le-Garçon-Qui-As-Sauvé-Le-Monde-Magique-En-Se-Sacrifiant, c'était du foutage de gueule ! –Il n'était pas du tout grossier, loin de là …- Pfff pis ce n'était pas comme s'il était mort, oui, d'accord, pour tout le monde Harry James Potter était mort lors de l'attaque malheureux d'il y a 10 ans qui as éradiqué les Potter de la surface de la Terre.

-Harry, vas rejoindre le seigneur, il avait l'air en colère toute la matinée. Ce ne serait vraiment pas malin de s'attirer ses foudres.

Le brun abdiqua et partit vers la salle de réception, non sans avoir salué la vieille Banka avant. Plus les jours et les années passaient, plus Harry se posait des questions à propos de toutes ces machinations à son encontre. Melte ne lui parlait qu'en de rares occasions et ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais. Pourquoi cet idiot narcissique avait eut la bienheureuse idée de l'emmener avec lui le dépassait ! De toute façon on ne lui disait jamais rien à lui ! Oh ça lui faisait penser que sa lettre pour Poudlard allait bientôt arriver, il en avait été ravi quand on lui avait annoncé qu'ils l'avaient inscrit dans l'école sous son nouveau nom. Pas qu'il déteste les Potter mais bon, c'était les habitants d'Urthadma et Ezerios qui l'avaient élevé, enfin, pour la deuxième partie de son enfance. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne voudrait pas porter le nom de son désormais père, non ? Si Harry détestait quelque chose c'était bien les choses illogiques, qu'on ne pouvait résoudre avec un bon raisonnement. Partit dans son monologue, il ne vit pas qu'il était entré dans la salle où se déroulerait leur repas. Au bout de la table rectangulaire, Melte siégeait tranquillement sur son trône tout en discutant avec l'horripilante Sheryel qui se tenait à sa gauche. Ezerios semblait être le seul à avoir perçu sa présence, à la droite du maître et le salua discrètement de la tête, six autres personnes discutaient autour de la table, ils étaient richement vêtu et leurs geste démontrait leur grâce et leur élégance. Harry s'annonça poliment avant de s'avancer pour saluer comme il se doit Melte ainsi que les autres invités, celui-ci lui indiqua une chaise à côté de son bras droit, laissée vide pour lui.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet, n'attendons pas plus et mangeons, lança l'hôte qui s'était levé et avait claqué des doigts pour faire apparaître le déjeuner.

Pendant plusieurs heures, tous les adultes discutèrent de politique, de stratégie, de manipulation et de toutes sortes de chose que l'enfant de 9 ans ne comprit pas grand-chose. Heureusement qu'Ezerios le distrayait de temps en temps mais il faisait aussi attention à appliquer ce qu'on lui avait apprit. A ce que lui avait dit le démon, ces personnes étaient des gens très important devant lesquels il ne fallait pas être impolis, ce qu'Harry mourrait d'envie de faire. Mais il ne tenait pas à être enfermé dans sa chambre alors qu'il détesta cela.

-Harry. Appela Melte.

Le petit brun tourna la tête, se désintéressant de la discussion venant d'être interrompue.

-Oui ?

-J'aurai voulu attendre mais les évènements ne m'on pas laisser le choix.

Oh ! Il parlait de l'Extérieur. Apparemment les aurors avaient du mal à endiguer la vague de raids de Vol- de Vous-Savez-Qui mais le pire c'était sûrement que les deux camps avaient envoyé une demande de renfort, Face-de-Serpent pour Sheryel Reyne et Dumby pour Ezerios sauf qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que les deux travaillaient pour la même personne. A savoir, le Seigneur Melte. Le plus drôle dans tout cela c'était que la lumière demandait de l'aide à des démons, créatures magiques et sanguinaires et fourbes et tout le tralala et Voldie à de pacifiques, gentils et mignon elfies. A mourir de rire, non ?

-Donc, si je t'ai fais venir, c'est pour t'annoncer que pendant une durée de 60 jours tu t'entraîneras avec chaque clan ici représenté. A l'exception de Sheryel qui ne peux pas.

Yuhbu soit louée ! Cette espèce de femme sadique ne s'occupera pas de lui !

-Jeune Potter, je me présente, je suis l'ambassadeur du clan des sirènes, Irtion. Se présenta un jeune adulte aux cheveux bleu-blanc.

Des écailles entouraient ses yeux et une bonne partie de son cou, elles descendaient plus bas sous sa chemise. Il était dans la moyenne de taille et ni trop moche ni fantastique. Ils se saluèrent d'un léger signe de tête.

-Alors voilà ton protéger, Melte. Depuis le temps que Shery nous rabâche les oreilles, on avait tous plus ou moins envie de le rencontrer. C'était phénoménale la vitesse à laquelle elle assénait ses insultes ! Donc je suis Xarxans, chef de la fière tribu des hommes-panthères.

Ils s'échangèrent une ferme poigne de mains. Harry grimaça, l'homme noir avait une force brute très … forte. Xarxans du le remarquer puisqu'il se moqua de lui. L'enfant remarqua alors les légères rides qui ornaient ses yeux noirs carbonés et ses cheveux noirs qui tressaillaient en même temps que ses épaules carrées.

-Laisse-le donc, Xarxans ! Tu n'es qu'une grosse brute ! Enchantée, Harry. Je suis la sœur de la reine des harpies, Kershiver. Enchaîna joyeusement une femme qui n'avait rien à voir avec les harpies des livres.

Elle avait une belle chevelure brune nattée et ramenée sur sa poitrine, des yeux orange-jaune rieurs et une moue adorable. Ils se serrèrent l'avant bras, à la coutume de sa race et se sourirent. Elle était vraiment sympa, Harry l'adorait déjà.

-Excuse-moi d'interrompre votre discussion si amicale mais je n'ai pas que ça à foutre alors si vous voulez bien en finir.

L'homme qui avait parlé portait un masque sur la totalité de son visage, on ne voyait que ses yeux d'un rouge sang flamboyant. Ses cheveux blanc étaient coiffés que sur un côté, lui donnant un drôle d'air.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, p'tit gars. Gherena n'est simplement pas sociale ! Bref c'est le chef du clan des Berjhew, ne demande pas, il t'expliquera lui-même ce que c'est quand il aura rechargé son quota de mots ! Moi je suis Peltviu, maître encore incontesté des dryades et des nymphes.

Peltviu était jeune, sûrement le plus jeune. Il avait l'air d'avoir à peine 19 ans. Il avait des cheveux lagon oscillant entre le vert et le bleu et un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Le mi adolescent se leva et déposa ses lèvres –très douce au passage- sur son front et se replaça sur sa chaise.

-Je suis le dernier on dirait. Je suis Carolphelen et le roi des métamorphes. Enchanté.

-Ne te fie pas à son apparence, en fait on n'a jamais su si c'était une femme ou un homme à la base ! Lança Kershiver.

Harry se tourna pour le (la ?) regarder mais sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il (la ?) vit.


	4. Le clan des sirènes

Nous rirons du monde toi et moi

**RAR** :

**Rin-Chan** : whoa, tous d'un coup ? Je suis heureux de voir que ça te plait ! Pour les descriptions sur l'évolution d'Harry, justement elles commencent à partir de ce chapitre ! Je n'étais pas sûr sinon pour l'idée des loups mais je suis content de l'avoir mit !

**kimykymi :** merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu lis mes chapitres ^^

**shishi-sama76 **: et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

~ Ordre Quatrième ° Le clan des sirènes~

Le métamorphe n'était pas à proprement parler quelqu'un d'impressionnant en soi : cheveux lisses au dégradé asymétrique, de joli yeux en amande, une carrure plutôt normale et de fines lunettes rectangles. Harry tout comme les personnes qui rencontrait pour la première fois Carolphelen trouva qu'il était le must en ce qui concernait la banalité niveau physique mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait en ce moment. C'était plutôt de savoir comment diable on pouvait autant mal assortir les couleurs et les vêtements. C'était juste horrible ! Un débardeur orange fluo avec une veste rose pétante ajouté à un pantalon aux motifs de vache noire et blanche avec des franges en bas ainsi que des chaussures bleues pastel et couplé de brassards en cuir cachant ses avant-bras, c'était assez choquant ! Ensuite ajoutez le fait que ses cheveux soient d'un vert kaki méchés de blanc et que ses yeux soient mauves foncés.

-Si tu voyais ta tête, p'tit gars ! Se moqua Peltviu.

-Je te signale que la première fois que tu l'as vu, tu t'es quasiment étouffé dans ton thé et évanouit sous le choque, signala vicieusement Kershiver.

-Espèce de sale c- ! Répliqua le maître des nymphes avant de se faire bâillonné par Xarxans.

-Chuuut, calmes-toi. Je ne souhaite pas te ramener en bouillit à ton peuple parce que tu as osé insulter une harpie qui se trouve être en plus LA Kershiver.

L'adolescent pâlit aussitôt et recula très loin de celle-ci. S'il était fier d'une de ses capacités, ce serait la fuite bien qu'il doute que ce serait efficace contre une harpie. Même s'il ne tenterait jamais sa théorie, il avait encore de nombreuses choses à faire, notamment à séduire un maxumum de personnes.

-Mais pourquoi je dois m'entraîner avec eux ? Demanda Harry. Pas que je ne veux pas hein mais juste je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment envie de me mêler de la vie des sorciers, moi !

Sheryel soupira et consentit à fournir un effort considérable pour lui expliquer.

-Je vais faire simple, _Vanfrey_. Tu es le seul être à ne pas être né dans la ville souterraine, tu es en soit un phénomène non naturel. Et sois sûr que lorsque tu feras ton retour, le vieux malin va en être le premier avertit. Et comme tu es devenu un habitant on ne veut pas qu'il te légilimencie pour avoir des informations qui peuvent être capitale à la survie de notre secret, vois-tu. Il est donc primordial que tu sois absolument prêt. Compris ?

-Ce qu'essaie de dire notre chère Shery, c'est qu'en plus des raisons typiquement politiques et tout le reste, notre priorité est, et restera ta sécurité. Je t'aurai bien laissé t'entraîner ici mais au vu de ton évolution, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, tu dois absolument devenir fort. Réarrangea Melte.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils. Il avait beaucoup progressé depuis tout ce temps, comment pouvait-il affirmer le contraire ? Il allait protester quand il reprit la parole.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, seulement je pensais que tu irais plus vite … Bref, ce qui est fait est fait. Concentres-toi juste sur ce ton entraînement, parce qu'il t'initiera aussi à la magie des Races.

-La magie des Races ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'expliquerai, va te préparer, tu pars ce soir avec Irtion. Au soir du 60e jour, Xarxans viendra te chercher et ainsi de suite.

Le brun regarda intensément l'homme avant d'hocher la tête. S'il ne voulait pas lui donner d'explication, il la soutirerait aux autres. Il s'en alla en compagnie de son père adoptif pour faire ses valises. Ça lui prendrait du temps, après tout il ne reviendrait pas avant un an.

(…)

Une fois les Vanfrey partit, l'ambiance amicale céda pour une plus sérieuse. Plus personne ne souriait, chacun ayant un visage pensif et légèrement anxieux.

-Mel-

-Je sais, Irtion. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule et unique année ! Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est de vous le confier…

-Nous t'avons connu plus combatif, Melte ! Grogna l'homme-panthère.

-Bordel, Xarxans, réfléchit avec ta tête !

-Peltviu, Xarxans, il suffit ! Apostropha la harpie. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous sauter dessus !

La nymphe-dryade fit la moue mais sourit narquoisement.

-Ce n'est pas sur lui que j'ai envie de sauter, rit-il.

Pendant que certains s'étouffèrent et d'autre s'offusquèrent, une certaine personne rougit furieusement.

-Peltviu !

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on n'est pas ici pour parler de ma vie amoureuse et sexuelle, non ?

-Melte, que comptes-tu faire avec ces gosses ? Demanda Gherena.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné, avide de trouver des réponses aux actes incompréhensibles de leur seigneur. Celui-ci détourna les yeux et contempla le ciel artificiel qui s'accordait à son humeur, noir à présent à travers les grandes fenêtres. Après un instant de flottement, il parla d'une voix grave qu'il prenait que rarement.

-_Le Clan a bougé, son autodestruction a commencé. Plus qu'une vie, il deviendra quatre. De ses désirs naîtra des Héros alors seulement, il retournera aux sources. Parce que de son destin jamais il ne devra se détourner. Son œuvre sera gravée, profondément dans l'ombre de l'Histoire. De ses convictions naîtra l'Empereur._

Melte encra ses yeux gris-bleu dans ceux de ses chefs de clan. Ils s'avaient tous ce que ça voulait dire mais l'entendre comme cela … c'était trop cruels ! Personne ne remarqua Sheryel serrer convulsivement son pantalon, ses jointures devenant de plus en plus blanches.

-Mais … Ils ne sont pas prêts ! Ils vont se faire massacrer ! S'alarma Irtion.

-Il n'y a que l'humain qui ne l'est pas. Fit remarquer Carolphelen. Les trois autres le sont.

-Ils sont trop jeune ! Je refuse que des enfants doivent faire face à ça ! Contra Kershiver.

L'elfie se le va brutalement, frappant ses paumes sur la table transparente.

-Qui es-tu pour décider de ce qui est mieux pour eux ?! Hein ? Ne parles pas comme si tu devais, comme si tu _pouvais_ y faire quelque chose ! Hurla Sheryel.

Ses cheveux masquaient son visage mais ils devinaient sans peine au ton de sa voix qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Kershiver détourna le regard, coupable.

-Je suis déso-

-Ferme-la ! Je ne veux pas de votre compassion !

Elle s'en alla à demi courant de la salle, vite suivie par l'homme masqué qui balança un « Au revoir » avant de quitter la pièce. Melte soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

-Elle ne peut pas s'en remettre …

-C'est assez évident. Trancha le métamorphe. Comment une mère peut accepter que son unique fils qu'elle chérie plus que tout doivent se faire tuer avant d'avoir atteint ses 17 ans ? Gherena est pareil aussi. Mais le sien … devra vivre tout en étant maudit.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles se passer aussi drastiquement ?

(…)

Des coups à la porte les firent se retourner.

-Entrez !

L'adulte aux cheveux bleu entra et eut un léger sourire en voyant le père et le fils si proche.

-Jeune Potter, êtes-vous prêt ?

Harry se trémoussa. A part lors de son enfance avec les loups, il n'avait jamais quitté Urthadma. Il se demandait comment était l'Extérieur, ses souvenirs étant assez flous.

-Je suppose. Nous partons par transplanage, par cheminette ou portoloin ? Demanda l'enfant.

-Nous partirons par la Voix des eaux. Répondit mystérieusement le sirein.

Ezerios rit de la tête de son fils adoptif. La première fois qu'il avait testé cette Voix, il s'était rétamé aux pieds de la reine, à moitié noyé. D'ailleurs, quand il l'avait raconté au petit brun, il en avait entendu parler pendant des semaines.

-Q-quoi ?

-Irtion !

Il continua quand celui-ci-ci le regarda, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-Montre-moi part pensine son atterrissage, d'accord ? Histoire d'avoir un bon souvenir !

-Toujours aussi rancunier, hein, Ezerios !

-C'était de ta faute ! Si tu m'avais prévenu de comment atterrir aussi !

Irtion se moqua allègrement du démon.

-Ambassadeur Irtion, je suis prêt.

Il était vêtu seulement d'un pantalon en tissu et d'un débardeur avec des bottes noires. Son seul bagage visible était simplement un sac en bandoulière. Ezerios lui avait dit qu'au fil de ses entraînements, on lui donnerait des habits convenables.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne rien avoir oublié ? Parce que vous ne reviendrez pas avant les premières vacances de Poudlard.

-J'en suis conscient.

-Biiiien. Votre main.

L'héritier Vanfrey-Potter fit nerveusement ce qu'il lui était demandé. Il n'aimait pas quand la situation le dépassait. Mais surtout il se demandait comment il allait respirer puisque les sirènes vivaient dans l'eau ? Il allait demander quand l'ambassadeur enclencha la Voix. Harry déglutit difficelement.

-_Vox aquarum, trigger_ !

Le petit brun sentit une pression sur son cœur, comme s'il avait plongé dans l'eau sans avoir prit une inspiration avant. La sensation était vraiment bizarre. Il était sûr d'avoir la sensation de se noyé mais aussi d'être entouré d'un cocon qui le protégeait. Contrairement au transplanage, le 'paysage' n'était pas un amas de couleur indistinct mais un peu estompé … comme lorsqu'on ouvre les yeux à la piscine en fait. Une éternité plus tard, l'oppression disparut pour laisser place au sol, bien trop dur pour ses jambes flageolantes. Il fit plusieurs roulades sur le sol en pente avant de s'arrêter face contre terre aux pieds d'une … queue ? Son cerveau groggy eut du mal à reprendre pied et là seulement il se rendit compte que son ventre se retournait. Irtion avait toujours une joie de voir que toutes les personnes qu'il amenait par la Voix des eaux faisaient des cascades plus ou moins drôle selon leur morphologie. Mais il devint soudain inquiet quand il vit que son protéger tournait au vert et avait un air malade. Il plongea sur l'humain et l'éloigna le plus rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser vomir si près de sa reine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jeune Potter, tout va bien ?

Entre deux rejets gastriques, le brun réussit à répondre.

-Je déteste les transports magiques !

Le garçon entendit distraitement plusieurs rires aux alentours mais n'y fit pas plus attention, il était concentré à ne pas se vomir dessus pour le moment.

-Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que notre jeune invité soit si malade à cause de notre Voix. Dommage, il ne verra pas la beauté de notre citée qu'une fois rétablis ! Irtion, occupe-t-en bien. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que quelqu'un se plaindra de la qualité de notre hospitalité ! Ordonna une voix impérieuse mais douce.

Il vit vaguement l'ambassadeur baisé une main diaphane en s'agenouillant qu'il tomba dans les pommes, plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

-Bien, ma reine.

(…)

Quand l'enfant se réveilla, il ne vit d'abord que le noir complet, le faisant paniquer. Où était-il ? Les ennemis ? Pourquoi n'y voyait-il rien ?

-Jeune Potter ?

Ne voyant rien, Harry se contenta de 'regarder' droit devant lui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai ensorceler la hutte pour ne pas que la luminosité vous incommode.

Il entendit un murmure et enfin il vit un toit en toile. Se relevant doucement il étudia les alentours. A part des lits transparents séparés par des paravents et des étagères, il n'y avait pas grands chose dans la hutte. Ce n'est que lorsque sa main traversa son lit qu'il remarqua que les lit étaient faits d'eau ! Il cria en se relevant.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Ne vous affolez pas. Les lits sont faits avec la magie de l'eau, propre à notre race. En temps normal, les sorciers devraient couler s'ils tentaient de s'y installer.

-Mais … Et moi ? Fit craintivement l'enfant.

-Voyez-vous le bracelet à votre poignet gauche ?

Le survivant vit en effet un magnifique bracelet en or blanc, gravé de runes qu'il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde.

-C'est grâce à ceci que vous pourriez utiliser les installations de la citée, puisqu'elle est construite à 86% de magie de l'eau. Bien, puisque vous allez mieux, ne restons pas plus longtemps dans l'infirmerie.

Le brun tiqua.

-Infirmerie ? Vous n'avez pas d'installations spécialisés comme des hôpitaux ?

-Si bien sûr mais les principaux bâtiments se trouvent pas la partie immergée. Vous n'y aurez accès que lorsque la reine vous jugera apte à y entrer. Suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la hutte, qui était un simple trou rond non recouvert. Qu'allait-il découvrir d'autre sur cette race si mystérieuse ? Pratiquement rien n'était écrit sur le clan des sirènes, ils étaient très durs à approcher.

-Jeune Potter ?

Dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient dehors. Il leva ses yeux émeraudes sur la citée. En entendant une mâchoire se fracasser, Irtion baissa son regard vers le jeune humain et sourit, fier de ce que sa belle citée pouvait produire comme sentiment aux rares étrangers venant.

-Oh par les bouses de dragon !

Irtion fronça les sourcils à l'expression mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas briser la magie de l'instant. Harry lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui s'étendait une ville à demie plongée dans une mer rose-rouge. Malgré quelques pentes rudes, les bâtiment en magie de l'eau –transparents- restaient droits et miroitaient dans l'obscurité. Eh ? Il n'avait pas vu que la nuit était tombée tellement il y avait des lumières volantes un peu partout. Surement l'équivalent de lucioles chez les moldus. Les créatures des eaux se baladaient souvent dans leurs formes humaines bien que certaines avaient une queue et nageait dans l'eau où les parties de la ville était noyées. Les falaises protégeaient de même que des remparts contre les ennemis naturels. La vision qu'il avait était à mi-chemin entre une sorte d'apocalypse et de surnaturel. Mais en plus on lui disait que la partie la plus importante était dans l'eau ?! L'étendue à la surface était déjà bien vaste ! Harry se sortit de sa contemplation dubitative quand il enregistra enfin que son guide avait avancé sans lui.

-Irtion !

Le sirein se retourna et sourit vicieusement.

-On abandonne le vouvoiement, jeune Potter ?

Le plus petit rougit mais garda la tête relevée.

-Personnellement, cela m'est égale, ne te gênes pas.

Après avoir hoché la tête, ils se remirent en route, vers un bâtiment comme les autres mais qu'on devinait beaucoup plus important et précieux.

-Tu vas rencontrer notre reine. Elle attendait ton arrivée avec impatience. Pour ne pas te le cacher mais ta première impression sur le clan a été … très forte, je dirais.

L'humain bougonna dans son coin quand il se rappela qu'ils s'étaient moqués de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Notre reine t'apprécie déjà. Bien qu'elle aurait préférer s'abstenir la prochaine fois, que tu ne lui vomisses pas dessus.

-Grrr. Comme si c'était de ma faute si les transports magiques me rendent malade comme pas possible !

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte elle aussi en magie de l'eau mais bizarrement, on ne pouvait pas voir à travers, comme si elle était trouble.

-Jeune Potter, je te présente notre bien aimée reine !

Harry inspira profondément et entra à la suite d'Irtion.


	5. Que le jeu commence !

Nous rirons du monde toi et moi

**RAR** :

**Rin-Chan** : bah au début, je n'avais juste pas capté que c'était le même mot que l'anime 'world trigger' lol ! J'avais cherché un mot latin pour activer le transport et j'ai réalisé en lisant ton commentaire, qu'effectivement c'était le même ^^ ! Et pour les couleurs, je n'arrive pas à désaccorder, j'ai juste mis des couleurs flashy à la place. Sinon voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! J'suis pas trop sur que sa fasse bien …

**kimykymi :** Oui je me suis bien amusé à faire son arrivée ! lol il a fait très forte impression, j'avoue ! Merci et j'espère que tu liras encore la suite !

**shishi-sama76 **: A chaque fois que je relisais, j'aimais de plus en plus son arrivée ^^, en tout cas pour la prophétie, ce sera pour sans plusieurs chapitres ! Bref sinon voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaira aussi !

**/ ! \ Chapitre non relu !**

~ Ordre Cinquième ° Que le jeu commence !~

Quand Harry entra dans la salle, il fut déçu de voir qu'elle n'était pas extraordinaire mais seulement banale. Des murs bleu pastels, un sol de marbre blanc et un immense trône, en longueur, blanc sur lequel était assise une sirène. La reine. Ses cheveux rose clair dévalaient sur son dos pour arriver au début de ses écailles de la même couleur serties de bijoux en or de toute beauté. Sa couronne était simple et parée de belles fleurs aquatiques sur les côtés. Harry la regarda, elle était belle mais plus une beauté enfantine qu'autre chose. Il baissa la tête pout la saluer, les mains dans le dos pour prouver qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

-Ma reine.

-Harry, fils d'homme magique. Je te le demande ! Que viens-tu faire en mon domaine ? Salua-t-elle de la voix cristalline de leur clan.

Heureusement qu'il avait écouté son père adoptif quand il lui parlait des coutumes des créatures magiques sinon il se serait demander si cette sirène n'était pas sénile bien qu'elle semblait n'avoir qu'une dizaine d'années. De ça aussi, Ezerios l'avait prévenu : les reines sirènes étaient toutes très jeunes bien qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte que maintenant.

-Ma reine, mes pas m'on amenés ici pour recevoir une partie de votre savoir. Ma présence n'est que temporaire, ma reine.

Les yeux multicolores de la sirène se plissèrent.

-Mais en es-tu digne, fils d'Homme ?

Harry se figea. Il pensait qu'il s'entraînerait dès qu'ils arriveraient, pour ne pas perdre de temps mais à la place, on lui demandait de leur dire s'il était digne ou non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, c'était Melte qui lui avait dit de venir !

-Je pense que vous seule puisse en être la seule juge, ma reine. Répondit prudemment le brun.

Il attendit la réponse de la reine mais elle ne vint pas, il entendit juste un 'pop' et leva la tête. Un trident doré et lumineux était apparu dans la main de la sirène.

-Prouve-le-nous ! Tonna-t-elle.

Elle se redressa de son trône et fit apparaître un immense plateau transparent où 5 cases étaient gravées en ligne droite. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? L'air sombre et satisfait de la reine ne lui disait rien qui vaille, encore plus lorsque l'ambassadeur baissa la tête.

-Alors je serais juge, fils d'homme. Jouons à un jeu.

-Un jeu, répéta Harry, hébété

-Oui, un jeu. Les règles sont simples. Je te poserais une question, dans ce cas là, trois options s'offriront à toi. La première, tu possèdes la bonne réponse, tu avanceras alors d'une case. La seconde, tu possèdes partiellement la réponse, tu seras puni au doloris et ton pion ne bougera pas de place. La troisième … tu ne peux pas répondre ou tu t'es trompé, ton pion reculera d'un case.

-La sentence ? Hésita l'enfant

-Irtion sera fouetté et …

Elle laissa planer un silence pesant. Harry était déjà pâle à l'évocation des punitions mais devint littéralement blanc quand elle termina.

-Une sirène mourra.

L'humain en oublia de respirer tellement qu'il était choqué. Elle était prête à sacrifier un membre de son clan pour un jeu ? Elle était totalement folle ! Harry recula de quelques pas. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comme pour lui répondre, un mur coulissa et laissa voir une quinzaine de sirène enchaînée dans l'eau. Mais … Elle ne semblait pas se débattre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici.

-Elles sont sous potion calmante et immobilisante. Déclara-t-elle simplement

-Mais vous êtes inconsciente ?! Vos propres sujets ! S'horrifia Harry

-Fils d'homme, tu as déclaré vouloir être jugé par ma personne. Laisse-moi faire ce que tu m'as demandé ! Tu n'as pas le choix.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce massacre ! Non ! Il voulut refuser mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait accepter ce fait. Après tout des morts étaient légion sur les champs de bataille et qu'est-ce qu'une vingtaine de sirène contre tout ces morts ? Il devait absolument savoir se battre pour éviter toutes ces pertes ! Il se gifla mentalement quand il remarqua que la reine souriait sournoisement.

-Vous avez influencé mes pensées ! Accusa-t-il

Elle rit carrément à l'affirmation, cet enfant était si amusant !

-Oui. Mais tu m'as habilement renvoyée, je suis agréablement surprise. Tu es le seul qui ait réussi jusqu'à présent !

-Si je refuse le jeu, qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Harry

-Je te renverrai chez le seigneur Melte en lui disant que tu as lamentablement échoué alors que tu n'as même pas commencé. Evidemment, les autres ne t'entraîneront pas non plus puisque notre entraînement est le plus facile de tous !

Elle rit sadiquement.

-Et bien sûr je ferais tuer ceux-là comme punition.

Elle désigna vaguement les créatures enfermées. Le petit brun mordit violemment sa lèvre. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés ici ? A ce stade, il n'avait plus le choix ! Il soupira et tenta de se calmer en expirant fortement, ce qui n'échappa pas à la sirène qui savait qu'elle avait gagné.

-J'accepte, murmura le Vanfrey

Elle tapa joyeusement dans ses mains. Il avait enfin accepté ! Elle lui sourit aimablement avant de lancer le jeu. Mais avant elle ordonna à Irtion de retirer sa veste et de se retourner, mains tendues sur les murs, dos à eux. Un fouet se matérialisa au-dessus de lui. Harry déglutit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise réponse !

-Bien, j'en ai assez d'attendre maintenant ! Lançons le jeu, fils d'homme, c'est toi contre moi ! Hahaha ! J'adore ce jeu ! Je gagne toujours ! Se vanta-elle

Harry serra les poings et s'empêcha d'aller la gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place. Même si elle était folle, il était toujours dans son royaume, elle était en position écrasante de force.

-Première question ! Pépilla-t-elle gaiment. Comment a été défait le mage Grindelwald ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tout le monde savait les évènements qui rendirent Dumby célèbre ! Si toutes les questions étaient comme celle-ci, il gagnerait ! Il sourit, confiant de sa victoire.

-Gellert Grindelwald fut battu en 1945 par Albus Dumbledore, à la suite de ce duel, il fut emprisonné à vie dans la prison de Nurmengard mais en 1998, il est tué par Voldemort à la recherche de la baguette de Sureau _(1)_. Fit lentement le jeune garçon

Il s'était abstenu de répondre directement, n'avait-elle pas demandé _comment _et non _quand _il avait été défait. Mais maintenant qu'il avait répondu, il n'étai plus si sûr de lui. Il se basait après tout sur les mots qu'elle avait employés dans sa question. Un gong sonna soudainement dans la salle, faisant sursauter le plus jeune qui n'avait pas eut conscience d'être si tendu.

-Bingo ! Tu avance d'une case !

Le pion qui était enfaite une réplique miniature de lui-même avança d'une case sur le plateau. Harry soupira de soulagement mais reprit rapidement son sérieux et son calme. Il ne devait pas se tromper, des vies étaient en jeu, bordel !

-Bonne culture ! Bref deuxième question ! Elle communique les vibrations qui font chanter le violon. On la cherche par amour, mais on doit la rendre un jour. Qui suis-je ? _(2)_

L'enfant sourit, de plus en plus confiant. La réponse était simple ! Traüne le lui avait dit un jour alors qu'il était entré dans son infirmerie alors qu'elle jouait de son violon « _Harry, sais-tu pourquoi l'instrument est sacré pour un musicien ? C'est parce que celui-ci partage son âme et à eux deux, ils chantent la musique du cœur. _» C'était pour cette simple phrase qu'il avait décidé d'apprendre à jouer du violon mais aussi parce qu'il était fasciner par l'interprétation qu'elle avait faite, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de qui, c'était apparemment un compositeur moldu dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. La réponde est …

-…l'âme !

Le gong résonna une deuxième fois. Harry était maintenant confiant pour les questions suivantes. Il allait gagner ! Son mini lui avança d'une autre case.

-Troisième question ! Trois frères ont survécu à la Mort, l'aîné lui demanda une baguette si puissante qu'il ne pourra jamais perdre, le second demanda le pouvoir de résurrection et le cadet demanda un objet qui ferait que nul ne le verra une fois revêtu. Ce sont ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir, il répondit sans hésitation.

-Les contes de Beedle le Barde !

La reine se moqua de lui alors qu'un bruit de glas retentit.

-La moitié de la réponse t'est accordée. Tu ne réfléchis donc pas ? Ce sont les Reliques de la Mort !

-Quoi ? Mais vous ne l'avez pas demandé ! Répliqua Harry

-Serais-tu mauvais perdant, fils d'homme ? Tu ne m'as pas apporté une réponse complète ! Ne sois pas si arrogant parce que tu as réussis les deux premières questions !

Alors qu'il allait répliquer que ce n'était pas juste, une douleur atroce se répandit dans ses membres. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait des couteaux chauffé à blanc dans le corps, sa gorge était en flamme et sa tête allait exploser ! L'enfant hurla sous le sort. La reine enleva le sort quand il se mit à se convulser violemment. Elle n'avait plus l'air de plaisanter, Harry la traita de tout les noms de lui infliger un doloris.

-Je répète. Serais-tu en désaccord avec ma question ? Sa voix était un peu plus grave et plus inquiétante

Le brun secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait rien dire, elle avait le contrôle total. Elle jouait avec lui et il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il mordit au sang sa lèvre. Il maudissait la reine de sirène, il maudissait Irtion de l'avoir amené ici, il maudissait Melte et ses plans foireux, il maudissait Voldemort d'avoir exister. Il se calma peut à peu mais bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

-Bon quatrième question ! Sa voix avait reprit des tonalités joyeuse. Qui était Nicolas Flamel ?

Cette fois Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Où était le piège ? Le sourire de la reine ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Même en retournant encore et encore la question dans sa tête il ne trouvait pas vraiment de contre-sens. Il décida dans dire un maximum en quelques phrases.

-C'était … un alchimiste ayant fabriqué la Pierre philosophale, une substance/pierre qui permettrait de rendre immortel. C'était l'ami d'Albus Dumbledore et l'époux de Pernelle Flamel, une grande ensorceleuse. Il vécut dans le Devon et aurait atteint l'âge de six cent soixante-cinq ans _(1)._

Le gong rassura Harry qui souffla de soulagement, il s'était intérieurement préparé à recevoir encore un doloris. Il frissonna à la sensation. C'était traumatisant et il espéra sincèrement ne plus avoir à faire avec le sortilège.

-Félicitation ! Encore deux bonne réponse, fils d'homme, rappela la créature. Cinquième question pour une quatrième case ! De qui Hepzibah Smith fut elle la descendante _(1)_ ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il ne se souvenait pas quoi ! Cela le frustrait plus que tout de savoir mais de ne pas se souvenir. Smith … beaucoup portait ce nom maintenant ! Il toucha machinalement sa cicatrice et maudit une fois de plus Voldemort de l'avoir fait son horcruxe involontaire ! Mais ce mégalo était vraiment co- ! Horcruxe ? Il se souvenait que la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle en était un … Ezerios lui avait dit que c'était un héritage familiale et qu'une certaine Smith le lui aurait donné. Il regarda la sirène qui se marrait sur son trône. Il était tenté de lui répondre mais il n'était pas du tout sûr. Il était coincé ! Mais il n'avait pas d'autre réponse ! Helga Poufsouffle ou pas Helga Poufsouffle ? Poufsouffle ou pas ?

Il cria quand le gong sonna. Et regarda la reine qui marmonnait.

-Normalement je n'aurai pas du accepter parce que tu étais en pleine réflexion … Mais ça commence à prendre en longueur et j'ai un ministre à voir dans moins d'une heure … Mmh … Fils d'homme ! Appela la reine

-O-Oui ? Bégaya Harry

-Je t'accorde cette question même si je n'aurais normalement pas du, sois témoin de ma générosité !

-…

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pensait à voix haute. Mais il en aurait pleuré de soulagement s'il ne devait pas rester concentré ! Ses nerfs jouaient au ping-pong moldu depuis le début et ils commençaient à lâcher.

-Hum hum ! Bref ! Dernière question ! Sixième et ultime question ! N'oublis pas, fils d'humain, la moindre erreur et quelqu'un mourra ! Mais je ne veux pas te mettre plus de pression, évidemment ! Déclara la sirène sournoisement

-Evidemment, marmonna l'humain

Le sourire de la reine s'élargit. S'il ne faisait pas d'erreur … Elle jeta un œil à son ambassadeur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Sa dernière question, hein ? Elle jaugea le brun devant elle. Il avait le sort d'une vie sur ses épaules. Elle réfléchit à la question qu'elle posera et repensa à ce que lui avait dit le seigneur Melte lorsqu'il leur avait dévoilé la vie du jeune garçon et de ce qu'il devra faire plus tard. Oui, cela fera une bonne question.

-Voilà ma dernière et ma plus difficile question ! Es-tu prêt ?

Harry bougonna un vague « pas le choix » mais hocha la tête. Elle afficha un rictus sadique et posa sa question qui statufia le sorcier. Il avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle était sérieuse ? C'était sa fameuse dernière question ?

_Qui es-tu vraiment Harry James Potter ?_

Il fronça les sourcils. Pour lui, l'être nommé Harry James Potter était …

(héhéhéhé j'ai vraiment eut envie de laisser le chapitre tel quel mais je vous donne quand même la suite ^^)

-Harry James Potter est mort ce soir d'halloween avec ses parents biologiques, Lily et James Potter. Je suis Harry Quilona Vanfrey-Potter !

Une alarme stridente, hurla au rythme d'une lumière rouge clignotante. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes où finalement la sirène prit la parole.

-Tut tut tut, jeune Potter …

Elle soupira.

-Ta réponse est erronée ! Regarde maintenant, par ta faute, Irtion est puni !

Le fouet s'abattit sur le dos de l'ambassadeur, le maculant de rouge. Il ne criait pas mais laissait échapper des gémissements de douleurs. Harry trembla et tomba à genou lorsqu'une sirène hurla dans l'eau et tomba inerte, seulement retenue par les chaînes. Par Yuhbu ! Elle est morte. Comme ça. Irtion aussi … fouetté. Devant lui. Par sa faute. A cause de lui. Il rit hystériquement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement, c'était de sa faute ! Bordel ! Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer …

_(1)_ : information venant de harrypotter . wikia . com

_(2) _: devinette prise sur ce site, unedevinette . com


	6. Ou comment les pires élèves s'allient po

Nous rirons du monde toi et moi

**RAR** :

**shishi-sama76 **: Hahaha oui et non elle n'est pas folle mdr'. Harry ne partira pas de là avant un moment (moi, sadique ? kukuku pas du tout !) Sinon, pour la dernière question, la réponse viendra au fur et à mesure lol. J'espère que le choc des titans qui arrive te plaira !

Et voilà la suite avec énormément de retard !

**/ ! \ Chapitre non relu !**

~ Ordre Sixième ° Ou comment les pires élèves s'allient pour le malheur des sorciers~

-Arrêtez ! Hurla une voix.

Les deux enfants se figèrent dans leur position le plus jeune, d'un roux sombre presque noir, en dessous d'un garçon de 10 ans aux longs cheveux blancs. Le dernier aida l'autre à se relever puis se tournèrent vers l'adulte qui les attendait les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Père ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Alcess, prépare tes affaires, nous partons rencontrer quelqu'un.

L'enfant aux cheveux blanc partit comme ordonner plus tôt préparer ses valises. Il était excité, depuis le temps qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui ! Pas que la maison de son ami soit moche mais ce n'était définitivement pas pareil ! Pendant ce temps, l'enfant continuait d'observer l'adulte.

-Gherena serait-il possible que se soit … ?

-Oui.

-Qu'en est-il de son parcours ? Fit-il.

-Il a échoué la première épreuve, mais ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Qui pourrait résister à la particularité de cette espèce ? Répliqua le masqué.

Un regard goguenard du plus jeune le fit soupirer fortement. Evidemment, cela ne s'appliquait pas au Prince. Le seul ayant réussit à surpasser le don des sirènes. Gherena observa attentivement le garçon. Une bonne carrure mais toujours plus petit que son fils, ses cheveux rouge tombaient raides sur ses épaules en un carré dégradé, les plus longues mèches encadraient à demi incurvés vers son visage rond mais indéniablement aristocratique. Un nez droit, de fins et longs cils, des lèvres pleines et une moue figée dans une sorte de sourire qui sonnait atrocement faux. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais parfois le gamin lui donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos il réussissait parfaitement tout se qu'il entreprenait. De ses études à ses capacités physique ou psychique, de la légilimencie à l'occlumencie en passant par diverses langues de créatures apprises en quelques semaines sans potion, sort ou aide. Il avait absolument tout apprit tout seul bien qu'il demandait parfois plus d'information quand il ne pouvait le faire seul. La première fois qu'il avait dû faire ses preuves, il avait littéralement explosé des records jamais atteint. Son premier meurtre … Il n'y avait aucune goutte de sang versé mais ils étaient tous mort, le visage gravé par une peur et une horreur inhumaine personne n'a put vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et tout ceci avec ce sourire si déroutant. Le gosse était un monstre.

-Gherena, je ne peux plus attendre la rentrée à Poudlard ! Je pourrais enfin déployer toutes mes armes, s'extasia le rouquin.

L'adulte retint un mouvement de recule. Si le sourire était le même que d'habitude, les yeux brillaient d'une démence assoiffée de sang. Incontrôlable. Inhumain. Irréel. Il pouvait bien l'admettre, maintenant. Si jamais il s'en faisait un ennemi, il ne survivrait pas plus de quelques secondes.

-Lythie ! Cria Alcess.

Aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la folie quitta ses yeux si effrayant pour se muer en une possessivité presque étouffante. Gherena serra les dents. Son fils, il ne l'aurait pas permis de s'approcher à moins de cinq kilomètres si ce n'était absolument nécessaire mais pour le moment il se contentait de se taire et de surveiller les deux enfants.

-Alcess. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrai pas assister à ton départ. Je pense que je vais retourner au palais de Mère.

Il fit un sourire d'excuse qui sonnait aussi faux. Enfaite, **tous** ses sourires sonnaient faux. Comme d'habitude, l'albinos ne s'en offensa pas. Il prit un air complètement déçu mais résigner.

-Oh … !

-Alcess, regarde-moi. Ne baisse jamais les yeux sans mon autorisation. Est-ce clair ? Ordonna le roux.

Le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami ne se mette en colère et qu'ils se quittent dans ces termes. Alcess pouvait adorer son père, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre Lythie qu'il vénérait. Celui-ci lui rendait bien, il le mettait à ses côtés, un peu à l'écart, certes mais c'était logique. Quelqu'un de son envergure ne trouvait pas son égal. Beaucoup aurait trouvé sa passion pour son ami malsaine, il savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir d'autre comportement que celui exécutant ses ordres et son bon vouloir.

-Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. Gherena. J'espère te voir à la réunion des clans, cette fois.

Les deux Berjhew inclinèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Le roux eut un rictus satisfait et transplana –oui, il le pouvait même avec les sorts. C'était son manoir, non de non !- Comme attendu, sa mère l'attendait dans la salle du trône. Elle sourit en l'apercevant, il était enfin rentré ! Se foutant royalement –sans mauvais jeu de mot, surtout- des conventions, elle courut l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Comme son bébé lui avait manqué ! Son rire si unique aussi –un mélange entre agacement feinte, ennuie profond et gaieté étouffée.- Et ceux qui osaient dire que le rire de son trésor était bizarre finissaient avec la tête sur un pieux pour décorer les murailles de son château ! Pour elle s'était une douce mélodie.

-Alors, fils, comment vas-tu ? Gagatisa-t-elle en les asseyant sur des chaises conjurées en plein milieu de la salle, sous les yeux amusés des servantes.

-Mère, tout s'est évidemment bien passé. Comme toujours avec un Reyne. Ironisa le jeune roux.

Sheryel sourit. Son fils était tellement parfait ! Le meilleur. Il avait rapidement comprit que personne ne se mettait au même niveau que des Reyne, en dessous oui, au dessus rarement mais jamais sur le même palier.

-Lorsque nous irons acheter les fournitures pour Poudlard, nous ne risquons pas de nous faire médiatiser ? Déclara pensivement le Prince.

L'elfie fronça les sourcils. Allons bon, pourquoi irait-elle mettre le bout de ses cheveux chez ces mécréants ?

-Nous n'irons pas au Chemin de Travers, fils. Toutes tes affaires sont d'hors et déjà prête et attendent à ton manoir.

Kershiver et Carolphelen avaient trouvé cela original quand ils avaient découvert que Sheryel Reyne vivait dans son palais à Ghaûr-Arthen et que Lalythie Reyne dans un grand manoir à l'autre bout du pays ! Mère et fils ne se voyaient que rarement depuis que la reine préparait la guerre avec les autres chefs de clan mais à chaque occasion, ils en profitaient toujours.

-Mère, lorsque je serais à l'école, dans quelle maison crois-tu que **mon** Alcess sera placé ? Lança Lythie.

Ce dernier savait pertinemment que sa Mère n'aimait pas du tout son ami parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils traîne avec un microbe mais elle le supportait car son fils risquait de s'enfuir quelque part où elle ne pourrait le trouver sans que celui-ci ne daigne de nouveau se montrer. Il avait 6 ans la dernière fois. La reine ne voulait absolument pas qu'il aille voir de plus près les 'sorciers' humains qui la dégoûtaient tant. Lythie avait alors prit les choses en main, boucler un sac à dos et était parti dans le Londres moldu. D'accord, il s'était rapidement perdu mais au moins il avait fait la connaissance d'un certain Neville –timide et de bonne compagnie, d'ailleurs- la grand-mère du garçon –Augusta ou quelque chose du genre- l'avait hébergé plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne se résigne à rentrer. Quand sa Mère l'avait aperçue, elle lui avait mit une bonne claque qui avait rendue sa joue rouge des jours. Sheryel avait alors énormément culpabilisé en regardant le bleu sur le beau visage de son trésor la semaine d'après, elle lui donnait un cadeau tous les jours et le gâtait jusqu'à pas possible.

-Je ne sais pas ... Poufsouffle peut être ? grogna la rousse.

Lythie répliqua par un rictus dégoûté.

-S'il est envoyé à Poufsouffle, je danserais avec un tutu orange en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Seul un rire lui répondit.

-Tu n'aimes pas danser. Tu n'aimes pas l'orange. On paris quoi ?

-Si Alcess atterris chez les blaireaux, je ferais se que j'ai proposé en plus de révélé quelque chose de personnel que **tu** choisiras !

-Et si je perds ? Demanda Sheryel.

-Tu viendras personnellement là-bas en vantant combien Crâne-Chauve est un dieu du sexe tout en sous entendant que tu t'es tapé Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy dans une orgie de mangemort.

Le Prince sourit à la mine horrifiée et outrée de sa Mère.

-Mais ça va pas non ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire de choses pareilles à ton âge ?! Scanda-t-elle.

-J'ai eut un modèle très … ? Fit-il innocemment, les mais levées. De toute manière, les chances que je perde sont les mêmes que les tiennes ! Acheva machiavéliquement le plus jeune.

-Oh par Yhubu, mon fils est un pervers narcissique complètement barge !

Sa pose dramatique fit rire dans un premier temps le fils avant qu'il ne percute ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Hé ! Protesta Lythie. Ce n'est pas vrai !

(…)

En arrivant sur le quai du Poudlard Express, le Prince et la reine accompagnés de Gherena et de son fils scrutèrent la masse compacte d'humains d'un air de pur dégoût. Les parents ayant transmit leur haine de ces immondices. La foule se fendit à leur approche, reconnaissant la chevelure flamboyante de Sheryel ainsi que le masque de Gherena jamais quelqu'un de censé n'aurait manqué de respect à ces deux figures légendaires. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des portes du train et laissèrent leur progéniture monter après de chaleureuses embrassades.

-Lythie ? Tu crois que l'on va enfin voir Harry ? Demanda nerveusement l'albinos.

Il avait les mains moites et ses yeux scrutaient les alentours, cherchant le moindre signe de possible ennemis.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Alcess. Bien sûr que nous le verrons.

L'autre se tassa sous la voix moqueuse de son meilleur ami. Il détestait qu'on lui pose des questions évidente et débile … de son point de vue, s'entend.

-Mais je veux dire, comptes-tu aller lui parler ? Insista Alcess.

-Non. Il ne nous connait pas, il ne viendra pas. Cependant, je ne dirais rien s'il vient de lui-même, je ne compte pas aller le chercher. Finit dédaigneusement le roux.

Le silence s'installa finalement, la discussion était close. Ce fut lorsque le train démarra que la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur deux sixièmes années de Gryffondor. L'un était d'un roux vif, qui agressait les yeux et pas très beau à voir des tâches de rousseur parsemaient son visage carré mais crispé. Ses yeux bleu pastel les fixaient silencieusement même si une nuance de perversité et d'orgueil y subsistait. L'autre, une fille horrible –dixit le Prince- ayant une tignasse ébouriffée pas du tout esthétique brune, des dents proéminent et un faciès de poisson –toujours dixit le Prince-. Sa posture et son expression montrait ouvertement le mépris et ses grands airs –qui lui donnaient l'impression d'un verracrasse qui essayait de faire le beau- quand elle les vit, ses yeux marron boueux lancèrent des éclairs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous ? Déguerpissez ! Asséna la brune

Lythie ricana ce qui fit se tendre son compagnon. Quand il ricanait, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les autres et des problèmes pour eux. Alcess ne tenta pourtant pas de l'en empêcher, les deux crétins lui tapait sur les nerfs, il ne supportait les faibles qui essayait d'assoir une domination sur eux. Encore moins des gryffondors humains !

-Pour qui te prends-tu, sang-de-bourbe ? Retourne chez tes moldus et laisse-nous en paix !

La jeune fille mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure mais ne dit rien, se contentant de les regarder méchamment. Tient, il avait vu juste ?

-Ne parles pas à 'Mione de cette façon ! S'interposa le roux.

-Je ne me suis pas adressé au chien. Va faire cou couche panier !

-Je pourrais vous enlever des points pour insulte et insolence envers d'autres élèves ! Fit-elle hautainement.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, estomaqués. C'était pas possible d'être aussi bête ? Nooon ! Quoique …

-Et comment feras-tu, idiote ? Ils ne sont pas encore répartit ! Et puis s'ils vont chez les Gryffondors, vous vous retiriez vous-même des points !

Tous se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Il était blond, très grand, musclé, altier mais magnifique. Sang pur sans aucun doute. Et Serpentard.

-La Fouine. Tu défends tes nouveaux mangemorts ? Pff vous allez vous faire massacrez. Clama l'idiot à tâches de rousseurs.

-Weasley, je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. J'ai dû placer la barre trop haute, finalement. Et si tu avais fais attention, traître-à-ton-sang, tu aurais remarqué qui les ont accompagnés. Je t'en pris, regarde, ils sont toujours dehors ! Se moqua le mec super beau et qui a une cervelle –dixit mister roux-

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, la Fouine ! Dommage, maintenant que t'es là, t'a pollué l'air. Viens, 'Mione on s'en va.

Il se retourna et attrapa son amie par la main, la tirant presque. Lythie ne pu s'en empêcher et ajouta sa touche personnelle (la perversité).

-Si vous vouliez vous sauter, vous n'aviez qu'à le dire, nous nous serions retirés pour vous laissez engendrer vos bébés !

Le Serpentard haussa élégamment son sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

Le Prince répondit par un sourire goguenard. Mais ses yeux étaient clairement amusés.

-Presque. J'aurai filmé pour l'envoyer à Crâne-Chauve-Asexué pour qu'il puisse bander. C'est vrai que ça doit pas être pratique de trouver quelque chose qui voudrait entrer dans son lit.

Lythie éclata de rire, essayant sûrement d'imaginer mentalement le mage noir.

-Pourrais-tu te pousser, que je puisse m'installer ? Demanda une voix calme, faisant sursauter le blond et le blanc –l'autre toujours mort de rire-

Le sang pur avança dans le compartiment et s'assit près du pervers roux sombre, sa bouche s'incurvant légèrement amusé. Le nouveau (encore ?!) s'assit en face du premier et fixa le Prince qui essayait en vain de se calmer.

-Si tu cherche quelqu'un, pour le lit de Voldemort, il y a Pettigrow ou encore Bellatrix Lestrange. Qui sait, peut-être Fugde ? Sinon, un détraqueur, tu crois que ça irait ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le pire se fut sans doute qu'il avait l'air mortellement sérieux et concerné, faisant repartir Lythie dans le pays du fou rire. Le sang pur secoua sa tête complètement ahuri par ces premières années, se demandant dans quel monde était-il tombé en entrant ici. Alcess, lui maudit le caractère de Harry –car c'était lui- qui était atrocement proche de son ami.

-Draconus Lucius Malfoy. Fit soudainement le plus âgé. Mais je préfère Draco.

Ses cheveux blond presque blanc tombait d'un côté sur son visage, l'autre étant plaqué en arrière avec du gel. L'effet était saisissant, vraiment. Des yeux orageux hypnotisant les regardaient intensément. Habillé d'une simple chemise noire avec sa robe de Serpentard par-dessus et d'un pantalon moulant gris foncé et des chaussures noires cirées et sur mesure. Les trois autres se consultèrent du regard avant que le brun ne se présente à son tour.

-Harry Quilona Vanfrey. Pas de préférence particulière.

Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, dépassant d'une tête Alcess et d'une et demie Lythie. Des cheveux bruns court derrière mais cachant partiellement ses yeux devant. Des yeux d'un bel émeraude brillant. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu sombre avec une veste blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon près du corps tout aussi clair, des bottes noires accompagnaient le tout. Soupirant, Alcess se lança.

-Alcess von Kotzküll. Je n'ai pas vraiment de surnom, non, enfaîte je n'aime pas ça.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval, avec un magnifique anneau doré. De petites perles de même couleurs parsemaient sa chevelure, leur donnant un aspect surnaturel mais sans être féminin pour autant. Ses épaules carrées étaient cachées par une chemise rouge, assortie à ses yeux, ouverte sur un débardeur marron collant son torse musclé toujours en développement. Un baggy de même couleur marquait un style décontracté rajouté par des chaussures montantes en peau de dragon rouges.

-Lalythie Deldúwath Jdudyeki Reyne et je n'utilise que mon premier prénom sinon se sera Lal ou Lythie. Ou plus simplement Lalythie. Et encore je vous ai fait la courte.

Toujours lâchés, ses cheveux possédaient la même coupe depuis plusieurs années. Seul du khôl noir changeait sur son visage ainsi qu'un cache-œil ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une rose noire aux bouts rouge sang. La tige entourait sa tête pour que l'attribut ne tombe pas les épines renforçant le style un peu lugubre. Il portait un haut gothique noir, ouvert sur le côté des manches mais reliées par des lacets, un pantalon plutôt large de la même couleur mais avec des sangles et des chaînes tombantes un peu partout. Des bottes gothiques noires sanglées avec une grande croix rouge sur la languette.

-Dans quelle maison pensez-vous aller ? En dehors des rouges et ors, s'entend.

-Ooh, je vois que Draco nous fait une aversion pour cette maison, se moqua le Prince.

-Aussi mais je voulais aussi dire que vous êtes trop barge pour y aller ! De même, à exclure les poufsouffles.

Harry sourit machiavéliquement pendant qu'Alcess s'offusqua, lui demandant de ne pas le comparer aux deux autres.

-Ma mère a utilisé le même terme … Fit pensivement Lythie.

-Normal, il n'y a rien d'autre pour te qualifier ! Se moqua l'aîné.

-Pff

Le roux se tourna vers la vitre, blasé de la discussion mais priant intérieurement pour qu'il gagne le pari contre sa mère. Fierté oblige.

-J'imagine que ce sera les deux autres alors. Décida Alcess.

Après moult dispute sur divers sujet allant des pires blagues-tortures aux vêtements à la mode en passant par un casting dans le rôle d'épouse de notre cher Dark Lord. Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta enfin au village de Pré-au-Lard. Le nouveau (combien de fois ce mot a été mentionner, déjà ?) groupe descendit pour le meilleur et pour le pire, bientôt lâché dans l'école de sorcellerie. Poudlard tremblera sur ses fondations !


End file.
